Comatose
by BlackLavend's
Summary: Kai mimpi. Dan menurutnya ini mimpi buruk! Mimpi apalagi yang lebih buruk daripada mimpi melakukan "itu" dengan Sehun. Makhluk ber-gender sama dengan dirinya? Rasanya pengen pingsan, apalagi saat melihat tingkah ababil Sehun yang seolah addicted pada dirinya. Lime setengah (?)*plak. KaiHunHanSoo and KyuMin. Wanna read? Comatose update yo!
1. Chapter 1 : Gay

Seorang pemuda berambut brunette pendek mengerling tajam pada Kai—pemuda lain berambut hitam legam yang sibuk menatapi lantai, seolah disana terdapat sesuatu pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan bagi dirinya.

"Kyuhyun Hyung…" Kai membuka mulutnya. Pandangannya segera ia alihkan untuk menatap iris hazel pemuda berambut brunette bernama Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi—Apa dia lelaki?"

Deg. Bola mata Kyuhyun nampak membesar mendengar pertanyaan Kai, adik angkatnya. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, sebelum meminum cappuccino-nya yang tinggal separo. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan menatap Kai mengintimidasi.

"Tahu berita itu darimana huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam.

Kai terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong pada jus melon yang ada didepannya. Minuman yang ia pesan sejak satu jam lalu itu bahkan belum ia sentuh sedikitpun.

"Aku diberi tahu Suho Hyung, sepupunya Sungmin-ssi," Kai mengambil napas dalam sebelum balas menatap iris hazel Kyuhyun. "Appa akan marah besar padamu kalau kau ketahuan berpacaran dengan lelaki, Hyung."

"Appa tidak akan peduli. Bukan, selama ini lelaki tua itu memang tidak pernah peduli padaku." Kata Kyuhyun. Air mukanya berubah keruh.

Dua kakak-adik yang sudah satu jam duduk di café sepi pengunjung di pinggiran kota Seoul itu masih terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang urung mencair. Kyuhyun, pemuda yang lebih tua sibuk dalam lamunannya sendiri, sementara Kai, ia tengah sibuk mengatur emosinya untuk tidak meninju kakak angkatnya yang sudah menyimpang dan kemungkinan akan menghancurkan nama keluarga Cho.

"Apa menurutmu Appa juga tidak akan peduli kalau kau pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan nama keluarga Cho dengan penyimpanganmu itu?" Kai berujar. Sinisme dalam suaranya tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "kau tidak mengerti, Jong In-ah. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku pada Sungmin—"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti Hyung. Dan… aku tidak akan mau mengerti tentang hubungan gay yang sedang kau jalani itu." Potong Kai, senyum sinis dibibirnya mengembang, mengejek Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dihakimi oleh salah satu anggota keluarga yang tahu tentang penyimpangannya ini benar-benar pukulan baginya.

"Kau harus cepat sadar kalau hubungan yang seperti itu '_**salah'**_. Jangan sampai salah mengartikan rasa sayang persahabatan dengan rasa cinta. Pada akhirnya, kau akan merasakan apa yang dinamakan penyesalan Hyung…." Suara Kai melunak.

Jeda sebentar. Masing-masing dari mereka menutup mulut rapat, saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing dalam diam.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku…" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalaya pelan. Senyum Sungmin berkelebat cepat dikepalanya, bagai potongan kaset rusak yang terus diputar diotaknya. Ingatan tentang Sungmin; tawanya, sedihnya, tangisnya, marahnya, dan semuanya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghapus semua itu begitu saja hanya karena martabat keluarga Cho didepan public.

"Eomma…. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Eomma? Dia akan sangat sedih kalau tahu kau begini Hyung," Kai masih berupaya dengan bujukannya.

"Aniyo. Eomma akan mengerti perasaanku pada Sungmin. Dia pasti akan mengerti—"

Bugh!

Kyuhyun meraba sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Fluida pekat berwarna merah mengalir diluka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Kai yang masih disulut emosi didepannya. Tulang rusuk pemuda itu kelihatan kembang kempis, wajahnya memerah karena marah, kedua tangannya terkepal, matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Mengerti huh? Eomma akan mengutukmu di surga sana Hyung!" Teriak Kai, ia kemudian menyeret langkahnya cepat menuju pintu keluar café.

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih. Mengutuk? Apa benar hubungannya dan Sungmin sehina itu? perasaan campur aduk, entah sedih, marah, ingin menangis, rasa tidak ingin kehilangan membludak dihatinya, membuat paru-parunya sesak dan sulit memasok oksigen. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada kirinya sedikit kencang, berusaha bernapas dengan benar. Rasanya sulit. Sangat sulit ketika ia mengetahui kalau ia sedang dicekik dengan erat oleh keadaan seperti ini.

Drrt drrt…

Suara telepon gengggam disaku jeansnya bergetar. _**'Sungmin Called' **_tertera dilayar telepon genggam keluaran terbaru Cho Group. Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon Sungmin, mendekatkan benda kotak persegi panjang pipih itu ketelingannya. Dengan suara bergetar, Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan dari Sungmin, orang yang ia cintai. Cinta yang salah. Cinta yang dikutuk oleh anggota keluarganya. Cinta yang ia rasakan ini membuatnya ragu untuk melangkah. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing akibat perdebatannya barusan dengan Kai.

"Ne?"

"_Kyu… gwenchana?"_

"Sungmin Hyung. Dadaku rasanya sesak—"

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"Bisa kita pergi darisini? Aku tidak mau disini lagi…."

"_Kyu?"_

"Ayo kita pergi darisini… ketempat yang jauh, yang bisa menerima kita."

.

.

"Karena… yang kurasakan padamu bukan sebatas perasaan sayang antar sahabat, tapi lebih. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang membuatku ingin memilikimu, walau dengan jalan yang salah. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang membuatku menentang dunia, walau aku tahu pada saatnya nanti aku akan mati karena menentangnya. Perasaan ini adalah cinta, dimana jantungku derdebar kencang saat didekatmu. Perasaan ini adalah cinta, dimana darahku mengalir terlalu cepat hingga membuat bulu romaku merinding. Ini adalah cinta, karena hanya dirimu yang ada dimataku."

**Comatose**

**Main Cast :** Kai, D.O, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan and Sehun.

**Pairing :** KyuMin, KaiDo, HunKai, HunHan and KaiHun.

**Disclaimer Super Junior dan EXO milik fansnya. Lavender hanya punya jalan cerita ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for all my readers.**

"_**Cho Kyuhyun, putra sulung keluarga Cho dinyatakan menghilang. Tampuk kekuasaan keluarga Cho benar-benar akan jatuh ketangan putra bungsu Keluarga Cho, Cho Jong In."**_

Kalimat demi kalimat ia baca dengan hati-hati. Bocah Senior High School dengan balutan seragam lengkapnya ynag terkesan tidak rapi itu mengerutkan kening, kedua tangannya meremas Koran itu erat. Bibirnya merengut, kesedihan terlihat jelas diiris matanya. Dengan emosi, ia buang Koran yang sebelumnya telah ia remas tadi. Tangan kanannya ia topangkan pada dagu, matanya memandang keluar. Hujan.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak ia diam dengan posisi seperti itu, menatapi hujan yang turun di Seoul tidak membuat pikirannya yang mendung menjadi cerah 'kan?

"Kyuhyun Hyung… kau lari dari tanggung jawab—" gumamnya dengan nada dingin.

Mendingin. Ya—hatinya mendingin. Kim—Cho Jong In adalah anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi keluarga besar Cho hanya untuk membuat nama keluarga Cho semakin terlihat baik dimata public. Awalnya, ia hanyalah pemuda yatim piatu yang bahagia hidup dengan teman-teman yang sama sepertinya, tidak punya orang tua. Namun, sejak mereka datang, suruhan keluarga Cho yang membawanya ke Neraka itu, membuatnya terasing dan haus akan kasih sayang.

Karena, Kai sadar. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah anak adopsi. Tidak ada kehangatan. Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada kasih sayang. Begitulah ia hidup selama ini. Ia hidup dengan nama 'Cho' sebagai marganya. Ia hidup dengan kemewahan, kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Tapi, hatinya semakin miskin kasih sayang, hatinya yang awalnya baik-baik saja perlahan membeku. Tidak ada yang memeluknya seperti di panti asuhan dulu, tidak ada yang meniup luka dilututnya saat ia terjatuh. Sekarang—semua kehangatan itu sudah musnah, berganti dengan kejamnya neraka yang telah disiapkan di Cho Manor, tempat tinggal Kai sekarang.

"Tuan muda," seorang lelaki tua dengan beberapa maid dibelakangnya membungkukkan badan hormat pada sang majikan, Kai.

"Ah-huh? Tuan Kim?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada Butler Kim, butler senior di Cho Manor, senyum hangat ia suguhkan dibibirnya.

"Sudah saatnya Tuan."

Kai berdiri dari duduknya, ia menepuk pantatnya pelan sebelum berjalan mendahului Butler Kim. "Aku mengerti," katanya.

"Mobil Anda sudah siap. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, sopir akan mengantar Anda ke perusahaan cabang di Busan—"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, "sudah aku katakan aku mengerti, Tuan Kim. Jadi, tolong berhentilah bicara…." Potong Kai masih tidak mengurangi nada ramah dalam nada bicaranya. Bagaimanapun, sekarang ia adalah penerus keluarga Cho setelah Kyuhyun, kakak angkatnya, divonis menghilang dari Korea. Sebagai penerus, ia dituntut menjadi sempurna. Ya, sempurna.

"Baik, saya mengerti, Tuan." Butler Kim membungkukkan badannya sebelum menatap punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh. Punggung bocah kecil yang duabelas tahun lalu datang kemari, bocah rapuh yang ketakutan itu sudah beranjak remaja, dan sekarang—akan mewarisi Cho grup.

**Lavender**

_SMEnt High School…_

_Di Sebuah kelas…_

_Di tengah hujan deras…_

Irisnya masih lekat memandangi guyuran fluida yang jatuh ketanah. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Suasana ramai—ribut, dalam kelas membuatnya semakin hidup, setidaknya disini ia merasakan hatinya sedikit terhibur. Walaupun teman-temannya disini hampir semuanya berasal dari golongan menengah keatas, bukan lagi sosok-sosok anak-anak berpakaian kumal di panti asuhan.

"Ha-ah… ribut sekali—" gumamnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dimeja, mencoba tidur dijam kosong yang hadir di kelasnya.

.

.

Hujan. Lagi-lagi kembali mengguyur Seoul. Tiga hari ini, hujan tidak henti-hentinya turun ditengah kota Seoul yang gila kerja. Proyek-proyek besar menunggu disini, di Seoul. Setiap harinya, satu lembar uang seribu won masih sangat berharga—sangat berharga, tidak hanya untuk para pengemis diluar sana, tapi untuk para pelajar yang kekurangan biaya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, padahal otaknya yang cemerlang sangat sayang bila diabaikan begitu saja.

Pemuda itu, ia berulang kali mematut wajahnya pada cermin kecil didekat washtafel toilet khusus pria. Senyum riang ia suguhkan dibibir plum yang agaknya selalu digunakan untuk tersenyum itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya… jangan merasa minder. Kau ada disini untuk belajar, bukan pacaran. Eomma akan bangga padamu kalau kau bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, oke? Beasiswa di Sekolah mahal seperti ini sangat sayang untuk disia-siakan."

Sugesti yang baik untuk diri sendiri, begitulah Do Kyungsoo memulainya. Dengan senyum menawan, pakaian yang rapi, aura yang kuat, dan keramahan yang luar biasa. Anak biasa golongan menengah-ke bawah sepertinya punya pandangan sendiri tentang dunia. Ia adalah orang yang selalu memandang dunia dari sisi positifnya, tanpa tahu, dunia penuh dengan kelicikan dan intimidasi disetiap detik manusia hidup didalamnya.

.

.

_Perpustakaan…_

Kai berusaha mengabaikannya. Betapapun ia ingin marah dan membentak sosok itu, ia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ya, ia menahannya sampai-sampai otaknya ingin meledak. Darahnya mendidih ketika menyadari sosok itu masih menatapinya intens sejak limabelas menit duabelas detik yang lalu. Mata kecoklatan memuakkan itu, entah kenapa membuat Kai mual ingin segera mencari toilet terdekat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan—senyum bodoh khas keluarga Oh yang begitu menyebalkan itu juga tidak ketinggalan. Sungguh, Kai benar-benar menganggap tempat dimana Oh Sehun berada sebagai Neraka kedua setelah Cho Manor.

Dengan kasar, Kim—Cho Jon In menutup buku ensiklopedia sastra korea setebal seribu halaman miliknya. Ditatapnya tajam iris kecoklatan anak sulung keluarga Oh itu, Oh Sehun. Bukannya segera menhentikan senyum bodoh khas anak mengidap penyakit autisme itu, Oh Sehun malah semakin mengembangkan senyumnya pada Kai.

"Akhirnya kau memandangku juga," ucap Sehun, keceriaan dalam nada suaranya terdengar jelas. Begitu lembut dan penuh dengan perhatian, begitulah Oh Sehun.

"Oh-ssi… berhenti menatapiku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Kau memuakkan," satu kalimat panjang dan super pedas keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Kim—Cho Jong In.

Senyum Sehun luntur seketika, air mukanya mengeras, "mwo? Gadis yang sedang kasmaran? Kupikir lebih cocok bila menyebutnya seme yang sedang kasmaran, Kai-ah~~" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"S-seme?" Alis kanan Kai terangkat sebelah, mencoba mencerna arti kata yang tidak ada dalam kamus kosa kata miliknya. Seme? Apa itu? Dan kosong, kata 'seme' tidak ada dalam memori otaknya sama sekali.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, kali ini mencoba memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya, "hu-um… kau tidak tahu? Hubungan antara gay 'kan begitu. Ada seme da nada uke—"

Kai memutar bola matanya kesal. Sejak kapan penerus Oh Grup menjadi begitu terobsesi dengan hubungan laknat semacam itu? Kai tidak habis pikir. Dengan langkah cepat, Kai beranjak dari tempat duduk di Perpustakaan yang sepi pengunjung itu, karena perpustakaan hanya akan ramai kalau sedang musim ulangan dan ujian saja.

Sret!

Sehun menarik tangan Kai, membuat langkah Kai terhenti. "Well, sepertinya kau belum mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Cho Jong In-ssi?"

Kai tersenyum sinis. Ia hendak menghempas tangan Sehun yang mencengkram erat tangannya, namun sebelum itu kejadian, ia malah meringis sakit ketika merasakan punggungnya menghantam rak buku paling akhir di perpustakaan, buku-buku khusus tentang ensiklopedi dan kamus Korea-Jerman.

Kai meringis, bocah Oh yang satu ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. "Mau kuajari? Menjadi gay—" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai, ia meniupkan napasnya disana, berusaha menggoda pemuda yang sudah dengan paksa ia senderkan ke rak buku.

Bola mata Kai membesar, ia menatap Sehun kaget. Ia seperti… ingin disantap mungkin? Jantungnya berdebar kencang mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Apa? Jadi gay? Perutnya melilit mendadak mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tampang yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Well, penerus Oh Grup sudah sinting rupanya—" senyum sinis tersungging dibibir Kai setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Sehun menyeringai, ia memerangkap Kai diantara kedua tangannya. "Mungkin benar… aku jadi begini karena menginginkanmu, Kai-ssi," Sehun menatap Kai sendu, ekspresi yang jarang Kai lihat, namun secepat datangnya, ekspresi itu pergi dengan cepat.

"Memuakkan—"

Deg

Bibir Sehun menempel dibibir dingin Kai. Waktu Kai seakan berhenti berputar ketika merasakan bibir Sehun menekan bibirnya, mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Tangan Kai terangkat meremas kerah seragam Sehun, mendorong pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu menjauh. Namun, Sehun yang keras kepala malah memperdalam ciumannya, meminta Kai memberinya lebih. Kai tentu saja melawan, ia bahkan sudah berusaha mencekik penerus Oh itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas.

Sret…!

"Kau terlalu banyak bergerak sayang—" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai. Kedua tangan Kai ia kunci kebelakang tubuh pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Percobaan pemerkosaan heh? Kau yakin merasa akan menang di pengadilan nanti?" Kai berujar sinis. Matanya melotot marah pada Sehun, dan sekali lagi, hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis milik pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Well, kalau kau berani mengumbar penerus Oh sedang me-rape penerus Cho Grus ke media, aku akan dengan senang hati masuk jeruji besi tanpa kau suruh," ujar Sehun, tangan kanannya mengelus saliva yang tersisa dibibir Kai. Ia tahu sekali kelemahan Kai. Keluarga Cho—ah, keluarga yang tidak pernah punya citra jelek didepan media, ahn?

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa merasakan bibir yang selalu melontarkan kalimat kotor, seperti 'sinting' dan 'memuakkan' padaku—"

Kai tersenyum sinis, "well, kau memang memuakkan Sehun-ssi."

"Padahal awalnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main padamu. Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar belum sadar bagaimana perasaanku. Bagaimana caranya membuatmu sadar? Apa harus melakukan itu denganmu disini?" Bisik Sehun lagi. Tangan kanannya menggerayang dijas sekolah Kai, membuka kancingnya satu-persatu.

"K-kkau! Dasar sinting!"

Sehun membungkam mulut Kai dengan bibirnya, mengambil kesempatan saat Kai memakinya barusan. Ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Kai dengan lidahnya, menyesap manisnya bibir pemuda itu, sementara tangannya terus membuka baju seragam Kai bagian dalam—tepat kancing kemeja terakhir.

Kai hampir mengeluarkan desahannya ketika merasakan lutut Sehun menekan kejantanan miliknya, sebelum—

"G-gay?"

Deg.

Ada orang lain disini. Sehun dan Kai sontak menoleh kearah suara berasal dan—

**To Be Continue**

Dibalik panggung :

**Kyuhyun** : Intinya, aku gak dapat peran utama disini? -.-

**Lavend** : Hahahahhaha… begitulah ._. #deep bow

**Sungmin** : Percakapanku juga sedikit sekali, kamu benar-benar tega. :3 *pout

**Lavend** : Maaf ne, oppa T^T … tenang aja, KyuMin yang nomor satu kok. Ntar Lavender tambahin adegannya nanti*gak janji.

**Kai** : Aku jadi uke masa? U.u *pundung

**Lavend** : Siapa bilang? O.O *cengo

**Sehun** : Asyik… bisa jadi seme-nya Kai Hyung!*Kai pundung XD

**Lavend** : Eoh? O.O *bingung. Kapan gue bilang Cadel bisa jadi seme-nya ultimate seme gue si Kai heh? -_- *Sehun pundung XD

**Luhan** : A-astaga…. Aku belum muncul ya chapter ini? -_-

**Lavend** : Begitulah Lohan-ssi *plak \(^O^)/ *Luhan swetdrop. Luhan : LUHAN WOI!

**D.o ** : Eoh? Apa Kai sudah berselingkuh dariku dan lebih memilih jadi uke sekarang? U.u *pundung

**Lavend** : Mungkin ._. *kena demam HunKai *plak

**All** : Ya udah, readers, kajja diriview kalau pengen tau kelanjutan ceritanya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenangan

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa merasakan bibir yang selalu melontarkan kalimat kotor, seperti 'sinting' dan 'memuakkan' padaku—"

Kai tersenyum sinis, "well, kau memang memuakkan Sehun-ssi."

"Padahal awalnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main padamu. Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar belum sadar bagaimana perasaanku. Bagaimana caranya membuatmu sadar? Apa harus melakukan itu denganmu disini?" Bisik Sehun lagi. Tangan kanannya menggerayang dijas sekolah Kai, membuka kancingnya satu-persatu.

"K-kkau! Dasar sinting!"

Sehun membungkam mulut Kai dengan bibirnya, mengambil kesempatan saat Kai memakinya barusan. Ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Kai dengan lidahnya, menyesap manisnya bibir pemuda itu, sementara tangannya terus membuka baju seragam Kai bagian dalam—tepat kancing kemeja terakhir.

Kai hampir mengeluarkan desahannya ketika merasakan lutut Sehun menekan kejantanan miliknya, sebelum—

"G-gay?"

Deg.

Ada orang lain disini. Sehun dan Kai sontak menoleh kearah suara berasal dan—

**Comatose**

**Main Cast :** Kai, D.O, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan and Sehun.

**Pairing :** KyuMin, KaiDo, HunKai, HunHan and KaiHun.

**Disclaimer Super Junior dan EXO milik fansnya. Lavender hanya punya jalan cerita ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for all my readers.**

Luhan terpaku dengan mulut menganga. Tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Park Seonsaengnim, guru sejarah Korea—malah dapat tontonan dahsyat seperti ini. Disaat ia tengah sibuk memilih-milih ensiklopedia Sejarah Korea, ia malah melihat mereka; Kai dan Sehun, sedang bercumbu di rak paling akhir jejeran buku ensiklopedia sastra Korea.

Glek.

Luhan menelan salivanya susah. Buku Ensiklopedia Sejarah Korea ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi debaman yang tidak mengenakkan didengar telinga. Oh tidak, ia membuat masalah lagi kali ini, dan parahnya dengan dua donator terbesar SMEnt. Seharusnya ia bisa diam tadi, bukan malah menyerukan kata terkutuk seperti, "G-gay?". Sungguh, Luhan sangat menyumpahi mulut bodohnya yang dengan seenak hati menyebut kata keramat itu didepan dua orang yang sedang ingin melakukan 'itu'.

"A-ah… kalian lanjutkan saja, tidak usah pedulikan aku," ujar Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Buku ensiklopedia sejarah Korea-nya yang tadi jatuh segera ia pungut.

Kai tersenyum sinis, merasa kalau Sehun mulai lengah, ia menendang lutut pemuda itu kencang. Sehun terang saja kesakitan dan memegangi lututnya sebelum kalimat lirih berupa gumamam betapa sakitnya lututnya barusan terdengar samar dari bibirnya yang memerah lantaran ciuman hot-nya pada Kai beberapa menit lalu.

Kai membenarkan kemeja dan jasnya yang berantakan gara-gara ulah liar dan sinting Sehun. Ia berjalan seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Sebelum ia benar-benar melewati Luhan, ia membisikkan beberapa kalimat ditelinga pemuda asal China itu.

"Berita ini menyebar, kau yang akan mati pertama kali, Xi Luhan-ssi."

Deg.

Mati. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, otaknya yang jenius berputar-putar hanya disatu kata itu, "mati". Ia hanya murid asal China yang menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar disini, Korea. Kenapa malah harus terlibat masalah seperti ini? Padahal sebisa mungkin, Luhan sudah berusaha keras menghindari masalah selama ia ada di Korea.

"Ingat itu—" ujar Kai. Ia sengaja menyenggol pundak Luhan kencang sebelum benar-benar pergi darisana, menanamkan ancamannya pada pemuda asal China itu.

Luhan masih terpaku disana, sepuluh menit sejak kepergian Kai. Iris matanya tertumbuk pada Sehun yang terduduk bersandar pada rak. Pemuda itu… tertawa? Ya, Oh Sehun yang menurut Kai sinting itu sedang tertawa gelak sekarang, bahkan saking gelinya, pemuda itu sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri yang sakit karena berusaha menahan tawanya. Jujur, Luhan sepertinya mulai setuju dengan pandangan Kai mengenai Sehun, sang pemuda sinting yang tidak bisa ditebak apa maunya.

"Gila—" ujar Luhan menggedikkan bahunya. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sehun, ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah… Luhan-ssi tadi melihatnya ya?"

Eh?

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik, dan mendapati wajah Sehun tepat diwajahnya.

"Kau ternyata lebih pendek daripada perkiraanku," ujar Sehun mengangkat tangannya, dan mengukurkannya dengan kepala Luhan.

Luhan segera mundur teratur, dua langkah kebelakang. Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, ia cukup sadar untuk meletakkan kata-kata warning saat seorang Oh Sehun mendekat. Tunggu? Pendek? Kening Luhan berkedut kesal, jelas saja ia merasa tersinggung mendengar kata-kata Sehun barusan. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia merasa harga dirinya hilang karena dikatai pendek.

"Hanya beberapa senti," bela Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "ne, ne, Cuma beberapa senti. Tapi tetap saja, lebih pendek dariku," katanya sembari berjalan melewati Luhan.

Satu kedutan lagi, kali ini wajah Luhan benar-benar merah. Beruntunglah Sehun karena sudah musnah dari Perpustakaan—

**Lavender**

Kai berjalan cepat sembari memegangi bibirnya yang membengkak. Rasanya mulas, mual, perutnya seakan melilit. Apalagi kalau mengingat ia baru saja berciuman dengan laki-laki, manusia yang sejenis dengannya. Sama-sama punya 'itu'. dan tadi, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ugh—Kai benar-benar bersyukur tadi karena Luhan datang tepat waktu, sebelum Sehun benar-benar me-_rape_-nya. Namun, betapapun bersyukurnya Kai, ia tidak akan menunjukkannya dihadapan Luhan. Egonya sebagai Cho menahannya. Apalagi—setelah Luhan melihat adegan menjijikkan antara dirinya dan Sehun, Kai serasa ingin bunuh diri ditempat. Harga dirinya jelas-jelas telah diinjak-injak oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan menghajarnya lain kali," ucap Kai menggosok bibirnya kencang, membuat bibirnya makin memerah.

"Ah—" Kai meringis, lalu memeriksa rongga mulutnya. "Sialan Kau! Oh Sehun sinting! Ah—" Kai memegangi tepi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut nyeri. Karena perasaan campur aduk yang ia rasakan barusan, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau bibirnya terluka.

Kai meraih tissue gulung yang ada disampingnya untuk membersihkan bibirnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi naas, tidak ada tissue disana.

"Ada orang diluar? Apa ada orang?" Panggil Kai dari dalam salah satu kamar kecil. Ia tidak mungkin keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Ne, ada apa?"_

Wajah Kai nampak cerah ketika ada seseorang yang menyahuti panggilannya. "Chogio… bisa kau ambilkan aku tissue gulung? Disini habis."

"Ah… tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar," ujar suara itu.

Kai sangat bersyukur ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Seberapa pun gengsinya Kai untuk mengakuinya, ia akan mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada orang itu nanti. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada sebuah ketukan dipintunya. Kai membuka pintunya sedikit, sang penolong segera mengulurkan tissue gulung dari celah pintu yang dibuka oleh Kai.

"Gomawo… chingu." Ucap Kai, sadar atau tidak, senyuman kecil yang begitu tulus terlihat dibibirnya yang terluka.

"_Ah… ne. Sama-sama."_

Kai segera mengambil tissue gulung itu, merobek seperlunya, dan menekankannya pada luka dibibirnya. Sesekali ia meringis merasakan nyerinya, benar-benar. Satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan atas kesialannya hari ini hanya satu orang. Satu orang yang sudah masuk daftar orang-orang menyebalkan versi Kai, Oh Sehun.

.

.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengarkan suara dari dalam toilet. _"Gomawo… chingu_." Satu kalimat yang sangat jarang dikatakan sekarang. Biasanya, orang-orang akan mengatakan, "Thanks Bro," dan sebangsanya. Otomatis, Kyungsoo pun menyahutinya dengan canggung, "ah… ne. Sama-sama." Ia pun pergi darisana sebelum melihat wajah orang yang meminta pertolongan padanya.

**Lavender**

"Kim Seonsaengnim… percayalah padaku. Aku benar-benar lupa mengerjakannya. Sekali ini saja, lepaskanlah aku, ne?"

Siang itu, salju turun pertama kali turun dibulan desember, mendekati natal. Bukannya sibuk menghias pohon natal, Oh Sehun malah sibuk merengek kepada guru matematikanya, Kim Seonsaengnim. Wajah memelasnya—_yang tentu saja hanya acting_—itu rupanya tidak cukup mempan pada Kim Seonsaengnim, buktinya, lelaki paruh baya itu masih teguh dengan iris hitamnya yang masih tajam Sehun sedari tadi. Sebenarnya, bukan niat Sehun untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas, tapi, ada urusan lain. Ya, urusan lain yang membuat Sehun enggan mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya pada Kim Seonsaengnim tentang alasannya tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Siswa tahun ketiga, Oh Sehun. Walau orang tuamu salah satu penyumbang terbesar disini, tentu saja kau tau kalau tidak akan mendapat perlakuan istimewa disini, seperti—tidak bisa mempermainkan nilai seenaknya. Kau harus meraihnya dengan kerja keras dan ketekunan. Pada saatnya nanti, yang akan mewarisi Oh Grup adalah dirimu. Seharusnya kau paham tentang hal itu—"

Sehun mencoba bersikap antusias dengan siraman rohani siang yang diberikan Kim Seonsaengnim. Namun, ekspresi bosan enggan menghilang diwajah tirusnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah lelah berkoar, Kim Seonsaengnim memberikan ultimatum terakhirnya, "sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu partner belajar. Nilai matematikamu untuk minggu ini sangat buruk, Oh Sehun-ssi."

Kim Seonsaengnim memasang tampang frustasinya sebelum mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi empuk didepan Sehun.

"Kim Seonsaengnim—" suara seseorang dari luar ruangan diiringi ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk," ujar Kim Seonsaengnim.

Luhan memasuki ruangan. Irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris Sehun. Murid rajin bertemu dengan si pemalas. Mungkin, begitu pengandaiannya.

"Silahkan duduk, Luhan-ssi." Kim Seonsaengnim mempersilahkan. Lelaki tua dengan rambut hampir beruban penuh itu menatap keduanya bergantian sebelum menampilkan senyum dibibirnya yang menghitam korban dari rokok yang selama ini dikonsumsinya. Luhan duduk, mengambil kursi tepat disamping Sehun. Tentu saja setelah menggeser kursinya sejauh tigapuluh cm dari Sehun. Ia masih menyalakan alarm "_warning_" pada pemuda pewaris Oh Grup itu.

Luhan memandang Kim Seonsaengnim dengan tatapan was-was, apalagi ketika ia merasakan iris kecoklatan Sehun sedang menatapinya intens. Suasana macam ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman—benar-benar tidak nyaman tepatnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Langsung saja, nilai kalian berdua dalam pelajaran ini berbanding terbalik. Nilai Anda, Oh Sehun dalam pelajaran Sejarah Korea sangat bagus, sedangkan Xi Luhan sangat bagus dalam pelajaran matematika. Ada baiknya kalian melakukan simbiosis mutualisme, atau saling mengajari satu samalain. Ya, begitu saja, tidak ada penolakan. Aku hanya ingin melihat hasil ulangan kalian naik minggu ini, jadi, bekerjasamalah. Silahkan keluar," terang Kim Seonsaengnim tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

_Di luar ruangan Kim Seonsaengnim…_

Luhan masih belum bisa meredakan shock dadakan yang dideritanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memijiti pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba dilanda sakit kepala berat. Baru saja, beberapa jam lalu, ia memergoki Sehun sedang berusaha melakukan pelecehan pada Kai, siswa tahun terakhir yang berasal dari _excellent class_. Dan sekarang, ia harus melakukan apa yang disebut simbiosis mutualisme dengan Sehun. Berdoa saja agar otak sinting Sehun tidak kumat sehingga ia bisa selamat dari nilai ulangan Sejarah Koreanya minggu ini dan terbebas dari Sehun serta Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Ah—aku tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan kau lagi," suara Sehun mengintrupsi kegalauan dadakan yang didera Luhan.

Luhan tersadar bahwa tanda warning disekitarnya menyala sedari tadi, seperti biasa, ia menegakkan badannya, dan beringsut mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dari Sehun. Ya, tepat lima langkah dari Sehun bisa menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. Masih ingat? Sehun orang yang bermasalah, sedangkan Luhan adalah orang yang selalu berusaha menghindari masalah.

"Hei?" Sapa Sehun. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang otomatis melangkah mundur kebelakang.

"Kk-kau! Berhenti melangkah maju! Jaga jarak lima meter dariku!" Ucap Luhan memberondongkan kedua tangannya kedepan, mencegah Sehun melangkah maju.

Sehun terdiam ditempat, tiga meter dari Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh, dan—sejak kapan orang-orang jadi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pewaris Oh Grup yang terkenal sempurna? Oh, lupakan tentang Kai yang selalu menjaga jarak dan selalu melemparkan tatapan benci padanya, itu daya tarik tersendiri bagi Sehun untuk Kai.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "ah… kejadian di Perpustakaan ya? Tidak kusangka kau masih mengingatnya," ujar Sehun. Ia menutupi mulutnya sendiri yang hendak mengeluarkan tawa kencang ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ya. Kalau sudah tau, itu lebih bagus. Karena itu, tolong jaga jarak lima meter dariku," kata Luhan to the point. Jelas saja ia masih mengingat jelas adegan itu, apalagi kalau melihat tokoh utamanya langsung didepan matanya.

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya, tersenyum canggung. "Sepertinya… ada yang harus kuluruskan disini, Luhan-ssi," ujarnya tersenyum kaku. "Kau tau, aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, aku hanya menyukai Cho Jong In-ssi. Kalau bukan dengan kai, aku tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki," katanya lagi.

Luhan memasang ekspresi aneh, walau demikian, ekspresi warning belum musnah dari wajahnya. Jelas, pemuda asal China itu masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan lebih dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku menyukai Kai, sangat menyukainya. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi lebih. Ini bukan perasaan sayang yang dirasakan antar sahabat, tapi perasaan yang dirasakan seorang lelaki untuk orang terkasihnya—"

Jeda sejenak.

Luhan terlihat bingung ingin mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa pada Sehun; kagum? Bingung? Lega? Sedikit kecewa? Tunggu, kecewa? Untuk apa perasaan seperti itu mampir dihatinya? Kecewa pada Sehun soal apa? Lupakan.

"Oh… wow. Itu luar biasa. Kau bisa menyadari penyimpanganmu dengan cepat."

Sehun menatap Luhan berbinar, senyum tipis beraura charming khas keluarga Oh ia tampilkan—sangat menawan. Cukup membuat Luhan gelagapan—salah tingkah. Padahal, kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi jelas bukan pujian.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sehun tulus.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi tetap—tolong jaga jarak dariku," ujar Luhan, masih urung mengendorkan kata "warning" yang tertanam diotaknya.

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "tentu saja. Setelah apa yang kau lihat di Perpustakaan beberapa jam lalu, kau memang sepatutnya waspada," ujarnya.

"Err~~ jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai tentang '_Simbiosis mutualisme' _seperti yang dikatakan Kim Sonsaengnim?"

Sehun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya, "kapan kau punya waktu untuk belajar bersama. Aku siap," katanya tersenyum menenangkan, berusaha mengendorkan lapisan pertahanan yang dibuat Luhan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang—terkesan buruk, mungkin?

**Lavender**

_Busan…_

_Di sebuah toko…_

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi, ini gajimu dua bulan ini," seorang lelaki tua bertubuh tambun tertawa gelak sembari menyerahkan amplop berisi uang ditangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sibuk mengangkut barang-barangnya segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri pak tua itu. "Bukannya gajiku sudah Ahjussi bayar dua minggu lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah herannya.

Shin Donghee, wajah lelaki paruh baya pemilik toko buku itu nampak muram mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, dengan sedikit memaksa, ia menjejalkan amplop berisi uang itu ditangan Kyungsoo, "arraseo…. Ini tambahan untukmu. Biaya hidup di Seoul sangat mahal, kau tahu 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemilik toko buku, Shindong Ahjussi.

"Kau hanya mengambil barang-barangmu disini, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, senyum kalem menghiasi wajahnya. "Ne, Ahjussi," jawabnya.

"Sekalian, ambil saja beberapa buku di toko yang kau perlukan untuk belajar di Seoul nanti. Tenang saja, gratis—" Shindong kembali tertawa gelak.

"Gomawo ne, Shindong Ahjussi."

.

.

_Halte Bus…_

Kyungsoo merapatkan mantel coklatnya, dan membenarkan letak syal hitam yang melilit dilehernya. Ditangannya, ia membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang berisikan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di toko buku Shindong, tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu sebelum pindah ke Seoul karena mendapat beasiswa.

Do Kyungsoo, ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali kelantai. Rasa bosan menyergapnya ketika limabelas menit berlalu dengan lambat sementara ia duduk dikursi halte bus itu. Cuaca yang dingin, berhubung ini bulan desember, salju turun memenuhi jalanan. Mungkin, sopir bus ketiduran di busnya sendiri lantaran terlalu malas melajukan bus ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Ah—berandai-andai seperti itu tidak membuat perasaan Kyungsoo membaik. Kembali, ia menengok keujung jalan, berharap bus yang ia tunggu segera datang sebelum tubuhnya membeku kedinginan. Samar, Kyungsoo melihat sesosok pemuda berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah tergesa, kemudian duduk dikursi halte, tepat dua meter dari Kyungsoo duduk.

Awalnya, mereka saling diam, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Karena… bagaimanapun mereka masih asing satu samalain.

Kyungsoo mencoba melirik orang yang baru datang itu sekilas. Tapi, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya cepat ketika iris hitam tajam itu balik menatapnya.

"Kau ada dimana? Mobilku bermasalah, cepat datang kemari!"

"_Sekarang Anda berada dimana, Tuan?"_

Pemuda yang baru datang itu berdiri, dan melihat kesekitarnya. "Didepan sebuah toko buku besar, kau tau 'kan? Yang ada dipinggir jalan tepat disamping halte bus?"

Tuuuut tut tut tut tut tuuut!

"Arght! SIALAN!" Makinya. Ia segera menghempas kasar telepon genggam keluaran terbaru miliknya hingga pecah terbagi dua.

Glek. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah. Ia beruntung belum sempat menyapa orang temperamental yang berada tidak jauh darinya itu, tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa jadi tempat pelampiasan orang yang sedang marah.

Kyungsoo meraba saku mantelnya, mencari kehangatan. Disaat seperti ini, ia benar-benar berharap bus segera datang, agar dirinya bisa segera pergi dari tempat yang sudah tergolong bahaya itu.

Harapan Kyungsoo agaknya terkabul, lima menit kemudian, bus datang dari arah berlawanan, dan berhenti di halte bus. Kyungsoo segera naik dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel tanpa menyadari sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya itu.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo? Apa itu namanya?" Kai bermonolog sendirian sembari menatapi sebuah kartu pelajar yang baru jatuh dari seorang pemuda yang duduk diam dihalte tadi.

"Dari… SMEnt High School? Wah—ternyata satu sekolahan," gumamnya lagi. Ia memasukkan kartu pelajar itu kesaku mantelnya.

Busan, tempat perusahaan cabang Cho Grup berada. Kai sudah tau cepat atau lambat ia akan mengurusi perusahaan besar itu. Tapi—sialnya, mobilnya malah mogok ditengah jalan ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Terpaksa Kai harus keluar mobil dan mencari tempat berteduh. Dan entah kenapa, ia memilih sebuah halte yang tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya mogok.

**Lavender**

_SMEnt High School…_

_Excellent Class…_

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu. Sebaiknya menjauh dari hadapanku sebelum aku benar-benar marah," Kai berkata geram. Pagi cerahnya kembali dirusak oleh penampakan Sehun.

"Aishh… seperti biasa, kau selalu memperlakukanku begini. Bila kau sedikit saja ramah padaku, aku pasti akan senang," ujar Sehun. Ia tersenyum cerah, seolah dengan itu bisa membuat matahari menampakkan sinarnya, berhubung pagi itu cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Mendung menguasai langit, sementara salju turun dengan lebat. Badai, ya… badai salju.

"Oh-ssi… kalau kau benar-benar penasaran tentang hubungan gay yang kau maksudkan itu, tolong jangan menggunakan aku sebagai alat untuk mencapainya. Bagaimanapun, hubungan gay sangat menjijikkan bagiku," ucap Kai sarkatis.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan Sehun duduk sendirian didalam kelas yang kelihatan lenggang itu.

"Antigay? Bagaimana kalau media tahu Kyuhyun Hyung menghilang karena menikah dengan pasangan gay-nya itu?"

Deg.

Kai sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Sehun. Kegusaran diwajahnya terlihat jelas ketika melihat seringai Sehun mengembang. "Kau—"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja, semua rahasiamu ditanganku. Ah—sebenarnya aku tidak suka memakai cara kotor seperti ini untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi, apa boleh buat."

Kai menatap Sehun dingin. "Coba saja kalau kau berani memberitahukannya, apa kau juga tidak takut aku akan memberitahukan media kalau penerus Oh Grup ternyata seorang gay?"

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya. Senyumnya semakin melebar membentuk seringaian, "well, kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat aku tertarik, Kai-ssi," ucap Sehun, terdengar sinting ditelinga Kai.

Bagian mananya yang menarik sementara mereka berdua saling mengancam satu samalain? Hanya Sehun yang tahu. Otaknya yang kurang satu ons itu memang selalu berpikiran aneh yang keluar dari nalar. Tentang—bagaimana caranya seorang lelaki mencoba-coba tertarik pada hubungan sesama jenis. Kai yang tergolong siswa jenius di SMEnt pun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu, Sehun.

"Terserah padamu," ujar Kai pada akhirnya.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHATKU?"

Langkah Kai terhenti. Menyukai? Perasaan suka sesama jenis? Kai tidak pernah meminta Sehun untuk menyukainya. Ia tidak pernah berharap disukai atau menyukai sesama jenis. Cita-citanya masa dipanti asuhan dulu simple, dia hanya ingin berguna untuk orang lain dan membuat ibu panti asuhan tempat asalnya bangga akan dirinya. Keinginan simple seperti itu apa terlalu susah untuk diwujudkan? Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit ketika ia tercekik diantara kungkungan kekuasaan Cho manor dan Appa angkatnya yang sekarang.

"Menggelikan. Kau harus cepat sadar kalau perasaan macam itu salah," ucap Kai tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. Ia berlalu pergi tanpa melihat raut kekecewaan itu tertuju padanya. Raut kekecewaan, perasaan tulus, dan senyum pahit yang Sehun tunjukkan pada Kai.

"Ternyata… ketulusanku tidak sampai padamu," lirih Sehun.

Menatap sendu punggung Kai yang menghilang dibalik tikungan tidak membuat hati Sehun membaik. Ia menyukai pemuda itu. Pemuda dingin dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak kentara dimatanya. Ia menyukainya, pemuda yang menyimpan sejuta kesedihan dan sakit hati dimatanya. Ia menyukai Kai, dari dulu. Sejak pesta yang mempertemukan mereka berdua, tepat lima tahun yang lalu…

_**Flashback**_…

Kai baru pertama kali diajak keluarga barunya ke pesta seperti ini. Ia didandani semenarik mungkin, dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya. Pita hitam tersemat dilehernya—terlihat sangat resmi. Walaupun begitu, Kai tidak menikmatinya. Lehernya terasa tercekik memakai pakaian seperti itu, itu bukan gayanya. Sementara Kyuhyun remaja sibuk berbicara dengan klien-klient dari perusahaan lain, Kai hanya berdiam diri dikursinya, tempat paling pojok dipesta megah ulang tahun putra tunggal rekan bisnis Cho Grup, Oh Sehun, katanya.

"Kau sendirian?" Sebuah sapaan menegurnya. Kai menengadah demi melihat orang yang menyapanya itu. Ia mengangguk kecil, kata-kata pertama dari orang yang selama ini membesarkannya di panti asuhan selalu tertanam lekat diotaknya, menjadi kebiasaan yang ia bawa sampai sekarang, tentang "Jangan pernah berbicara pada orang asing bertampang mencurigakan."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya bocah kecil itu. Kai kembali mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Terimakasih."

Hening…. Lima menit sejak bocah yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Kai duduk disampingnya. Masalahnya bukan itu, mata kecoklatan bocah itu selalu menatapinya intens sejak daritadi. Hal inilah yang tidak membuatnya nyaman duduk disitu.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku. Err~ apa kau mau menerimanya?" Bocah itu kembali membuka suara setelah sekian lama.

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan berbelit-belit, dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ujar Kai. Ia memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Sehun, nama bocah itu memasang wajah merasa bersalah. "Mianhae, aku hanya ingin kau menerima kue pertamaku nanti. Itu special untukmu—"

"Aku pergi," ujar Kai.

"Bisa kau bersikap ramah padaku? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, chingu—"

Tapi Kai tetap berjalan menjauh. Sikap dinginnya cukup membuat Sehun menatap kecewa pada Kai. Ditolak oleh orang asing yang sangat menarik baginya. Orang asing yang sudah masuk dalam list istimewanya. Orang asing yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan takut dan benci bersamaan saat melihat bola matanya, membuat Oh Sehun membawa perasaan ini… tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi perasaan suka, dan mungkin lebih.

_**Flashback End…**_

"A-astaga… lagi-lagi," Luhan berusaha meminimkan nada suaranya. Demi apa ia kembali melihat adegan Sehun-Kai. Excellent Class memang kelasnya, jadi bukan salahnya bila ia tidak sengaja melihat semuanya.

"Kau! Yang ada dibalik dinding, cepat keluar!" Suara Sehun membuat Luhan membatu ditempat. Kakinya gemetaran, urung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tapi perlahan, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, dan masuk kedalam kelas. "Mianhae, bukuku ketinggalan," ucap Luhan merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kearah Luhan. Luhan hampir saja mundur kebelakang jika tidak melihat tubuh rapuh itu terjatuh kearahnya. Luhan sontak menahan berat badan Sehun dengan tubuhnya. Dagu Sehun bertumpu dipundak kanan Sehun, sementara kedua tangan Luhan memegangi pundak pemuda itu.

"Dia tidak menyadarinya," Sehun bermonolog.

"Dia tidak menyadari perasaanku…"

"Dia menganggapnya omong kosong. Aku ingin membencinya, tapi tidak bisa—"

Luhan terdiam. Jantungnya berdenyut ngilu mendengar Sehun mengucapkan perkataan itu tepat ditelinganya. Ya, rasanya perih dan iba bersatu dalam perasaannya sekaligus.

"Luhan-ssi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sakit karena dia tidak melihatku—"

**To Be Continue**

Dibalik Panggung :

Kyuhyun : Aku belum muncul? -_- *tatap tajam

Lavend : Hahahaha… begitulah. ._. belum saatnya*plak.

Sungmin : Chapter berapaan KyuMin muncul?*aegyo

Lavend : Chapter depa*nosebleed. Lagi dong aegyonya XD *plak.

Kai : karakter gue bener-bener aneh. -_-

Lavend : Mwo? :3 kok bisa mikir gitu sih?

Sehun : Entahlah… aku enggak cadel disini*bangga*plak. Btw, gimana bisa aku ditolak Kai Hyung?*miris

Lavend : Iya. Kamu emang ditolak XD soalnya kamu gak bakal pernah jadi semenya Kai*ditendang Sehun T.T

Dio : Kapan aku bicara dengan Kai? Adeganku benar-benar sedikit! -.- *ngambek

Lavend : Chapter depan. :3 janji deh* [Gak janji*dalem hati] Dio : Gue denger woi! -.-

Shindong : Ww-wah… saya Cuma numpang narsis ya dimari -_-

Lavend : :3 iya. Mian oppa—

All : **Kajja direview kalau mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya. ^^ tarimakasih buat yang sudah riview dan membangkitkan semangat saya untuk mengetik lanjutan FF ini. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Negative Thinking

"A-astaga… lagi-lagi," Luhan berusaha meminimkan nada suaranya. Demi apa ia kembali melihat adegan Sehun-Kai. Excellent Class memang kelasnya, jadi bukan salahnya bila ia tidak sengaja melihat semuanya.

"Kau! Yang ada dibalik dinding, cepat keluar!" Suara Sehun membuat Luhan membatu ditempat. Kakinya gemetaran, urung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tapi perlahan, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, dan masuk kedalam kelas. "Mianhae, bukuku ketinggalan," ucap Luhan merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kearah Luhan. Luhan hampir saja mundur kebelakang jika tidak melihat tubuh rapuh itu terjatuh kearahnya. Luhan sontak menahan berat badan Sehun dengan tubuhnya. Dagu Sehun bertumpu dipundak kanan Sehun, sementara kedua tangan Luhan memegangi pundak pemuda itu.

"Dia tidak menyadarinya," Sehun bermonolog.

"Dia tidak menyadari perasaanku…"

"Dia menganggapnya omong kosong. Aku ingin membencinya, tapi tidak bisa—"

Luhan terdiam. Jantungnya berdenyut ngilu mendengar Sehun mengucapkan perkataan itu tepat ditelinganya. Ya, rasanya perih dan iba bersatu dalam perasaannya sekaligus.

"Luhan-ssi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sakit karena dia tidak melihatku—"

**Comatose**

**Main Cast :** Kai, D.O, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan and Sehun.

**Pairing :** KyuMin, KaiDo, HunKai, HunHan and KaiHun.

**Disclaimer Super Junior dan EXO milik fansnya. Lavender hanya punya jalan cerita ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for all my readers. Happy Reading.**

"Aku dan Kyuhyun di Jepang."

Kai berusaha menenangkan hatinya ketika mendengar suara Sungmin diujung telepon. Ia memejakan matanya pelan. Mengatur nafasnya yang mulai meliar tidak beraturan. Emosinya menguap hanya karena mendengar suara Sungmin, orang yang ia anggap telah mengambil kakaknya dari kungkungan kekuasaan Cho Manor.

"Well. Langsung saja, ada apa kau menelponku?" tanyanya. Kai tersenyum sinis diujung telepon.

Jeda sebentar. Mungkin Sungmin masih sibuk mengatur kalimat yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Kai. Ia tahu kalau Kai sangat membencinya. Ia tahu kalau Kai membencinya karena sudah mengikat Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke Kanada tiga hari lagi untuk meresmikan pernikahan kami. Sebenci apapun kau padaku, aku masih berharap kau bisa datang dan menjadi wali kami, Kai-ah—"

Kai mendengus. Senyum sinis terukir dibibirnya. Rasa bencinya entah kenapa semakin bertambah pada Sungmin. Ia membenci Sungmin. Ya, ia membenci lelaki itu. Selama ini, Kai sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak membenci orang lain, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Sungmin sudah merebut satu-satunya orang yan ia percayai, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimanya di Cho Manor, Cho Kyuhyun, kakak angkatnya.

Kai memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut pusing. Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Otaknya berpikir keras, merancang kalimat-kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan pada Sungmin. Tapi, apa daya. Hanya kata-kata yang bisa menyakiti Sungmin yang bisa diucapkan Kai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah datang."

Sungmin terdengar menghela napas berat diseberang. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana watak Kai. Pemuda keras kepala itu pasti tidak akan datang apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, bagaimanapun Sungmin masih ingin mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae... apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sungmin. Sinar matanya berubah sendu.

"Kau masih bertanya lagi walau sudah tahu jawabannya. Well, Sungmin, kau benar-benar punya keberanian. Akan kujadikan lebih simple agar kau bisa mengerti maksud perkataanku. Aku membencimu melebihi kebencianku pada Cho Manor. Sebaiknya kau antarkan Kyuhyun Hyung pulang ke Cho Manor—"

"Karena Appa sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian," ujar Kai. Mimiknya berubah datar dengan cepat.

Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya kuat. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar takut dan mendingin. Bola matanya bergetar tidak karuan.

"A-aku…."

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Appa? Dia tidak akan mendiamkanmu, Sungmin-ssi. Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu dan Kyuhyun hidup selamanya dalam kebahagiaan yang kalian idam-idamkan itu. Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau baru saja mendorong Kyuhyun ke neraka!"

Tubuh Sungmin merosot kelantai. Telepon genggamnya terjatuh disampingnya. Sinar matanya berubah kosong. Tidak ia hiraukan seruan Kai dari seberang telepon. Otaknya sudah terlalu penuh dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, lelaki muda yang selama ini disisinya, Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kyu… apa kau akan menderita kalau terus bersamaku?"

**Lavender**

**15.00 Siang. **

**Di SMEnt High School…**

"kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut latihan, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya. Seberapa inginnya pun dia untuk mengikuti latihan rutin sepak bola di sekolah. Ia tidak bisa.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Kau kapten tim kita. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah. Kau mau sekolah kita kalah?" bujuk teman Luhan lagi.

"Mianhae Myungsoo-ssi. Pelajaran sejarah korea-ku benar-benar buruk. Kalau minggu ini nilaiku tidak naik, aku tidak yakin akan bisa terus bersekolah disini," ujar Luhan jujur.

Teman Luhan yang bernama Myungsoo terlihat kecewa. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Luhan.

"Aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya pada yang lain. Semoga nilai pelajaran sejarahmu lebih baik nanti," kata L—Myungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Senyum lebar tersungging dibibir itu.

"Terimakasih, Myungsoo-ssi," ujar Luhan.

Ia kemudian berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Myungsoo. Ia ada janji hari ini dengan Sehun. Katanya, pemuda itu memiliki cara ampuh agar Luhan bisa meningkatkan nilai sejarah korea-nya. Luhan juga tidak mengerti cara apa yang akan dipakai Sehun. Tapi dalam hatinya, Luhan selalu berharap kalau cara itu tidak membuatnya harus selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sehun.

"Disini!" teriak Sehun. Luhan sontak menoleh.

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu tersenyum. Tangannya melambai kearah Luhan. Ia tengah bersandar pada mobil miliknya. Luhan berjalan agak malas menghampiri Sehun. Terbukti, jalannya yang biasa cepat berubah menjadi jalan a la kura-kura dalam beberapa menit.

"Lesu sekali. Kau belum makan?" tanya Sehun, masih tersenyum. Senyum a la anak pengidap penyakit autis yang selalu terpampang dibibirnya.

"Ah… aniyo."

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat," kata Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat canggung diperlakukan seperti itu. Hei! Dia laki-laki, bukan wanita atau pun Cinderella yang perlu dibukakan pintu segala saat ingin masuk kedalam mobil. Dan—sepertinya Sehun mengetahui gelagat Luhan, ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri ketika sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Mianhae. Ini kebiasaanku di rumah. Menghormati yang lebih tua—" katanya mengusap tengkuknya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia tau, Sehun memang lebih muda setahun darinya, juga dari Kai.

"Gwenchana." Ujar Luhan. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

**Lavender**

"Jadi, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh… kita akan ke bioskop," jawab Sehun singkat.

Bioskop? Luhan nampak berpikir. Untuk apa ke bioskop? Menonton film atau apa? Atau—jangan-jangan ini… kencan? Pikiran Luhan tampak kacau. Otaknya mencari berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa Sehun lakukan dengan mengajaknya ke bioskop. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun tertarik padanya, mengajaknya kencan dengan alasan belajar bersama, atau yang paling parah membawanya ke Love Hotel? Oke, sepertinya Luhan sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. Dan, hampir semua yang ia pikirkan ngawur. Padahal jelas-jelas Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau ia hanya menyukai Kai. Ha-ah… sikap waspada terkadang memang menjerumuskan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam tentangku. Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu cara belajar lebih cepat. Pelajaran sejarah 'kan terlalu banyak yang harus dihapalkan. Kalau kau terus menerus melihat buku, matamu akan cepat rusak," ceramah Sehun.

"Tentu saja kalau cara membaca bukumu salah," tambahnya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Kadang-kadang aku juga bosan kalau harus membaca hangul. Soalnya, bagaimanapun aku bukan orang korea," katanya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kedua pemuda itu sudah duduk dalam bioskop yang gelap. Film yang dipilih Sehun sebentar lagi akan diputar. Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan minuman dan popcorn yang ia beli diluar bioskop. Menonton film tanpa cemilan, sangat hambar, right?

"Ini adalah film laga. Hampir 70% dalam film ini diambil dari sejarah nyata Joseon. Kau bisa menontonnya sambil belajar. Kemungkinan menyerap ilmunya 'kan lebih besar dengan menonton," ujar Sehun berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikiran buruknya tentang Sehun berkurang sedikit. Setidaknya, Sehun bisa serius untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

Film dimulai. Luhan dan Sehun memfokuskan retina matanya pada layar besar yang ada didepan mereka.

**Lavender**

**Jepang…**

**Di sebuah rumah…**

Sungmin sibuk memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yag tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya. Jemarinya terangkat mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya… Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Apa ini benar? Apa ia dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dipertahankan? Apa dirinya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bersama? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bergulat dipikirannya, enggan hilang. Rasa takut kehilangan orang yang ia cintai didepannya semakin besar. Hari demi hari yang ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun, terasa sangat kurang. Kenapa begitu singkat? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan namja didepannya?

"Saranghae," gumam Sungmin. Ia meraih kepala Kyuhyun yang tertidur, dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun terusik. Kedua onyx-nya membuka lebar, disambut sepasang mata foxy yang memandangnya penuh kasih.

"Ohayou," ujar Kyuhyun, mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin.

"Mwo? Baru satu minggu kau di Jepang, kau sudah berlagak berbicara seperti mereka, hm?" tanya Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian mengambil handuk biru miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tidak protes akan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mengatakan apa perasaannya dan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sungmin cukup berbahagia Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata "Aku mencintaimu" padanya walau hanya sekali. Ya, tepat dua tahun lalu.

"Sungmina-ah… tidak udah memasak. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen," ujar Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum, menghilangkan sejenak pikiran-pikiran negative yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun masih disampingnya sekarang. Setidaknya, mereka masih bersama. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa melihat senyum tipis diwajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin rasanya bisa gila bila memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Kyu… sudah kubilang. Ramen, mie instant dan sejenisnya tidak boleh kau konsumsi. Itu tidak sehat!" ujar Sungmin terdengar merajuk. Namun begitu, aura senang tidak bisa terhindar dari iris matanya. Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya keluar, yang akan berarti kencan seharian dengan berkeliling kota Tokyo.

"Oh… kau tidak suka? Ya sudah, kita dirumah saja hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti akan kesal denagn kalimatnya yang ini.

"Dasar tidak konsisten. Kau ingin mengajakku atau tidak heh?" Sungmin melemparkan bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya tepat ke pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun, menimbulkan suara debaman yang malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kencang. Benar-benar, membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal saja.

"Dasar—" gumam Sungmin. Senyum tipis tersirat dibibirnya.

**Lavender**

"Lee Sungmin. Yatim piatu. Mempunyai sebuah café didaerah gangnam. Hmm~" lelaki paruh baya itu bergumam. Tangan kirinya mengelus dagunya. Iris matanya menatap tajam sebuah dokumen singkat tentang riwayat hidup Sungmin. Raut tidak senang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Jadi dia, Choi Siwon-ssi?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ne. Tuan," ujar Siwon, sekretaris Tuan Cho.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ku bersama namja ini?" tanyanya lagi. Pembawaan tenang yang ditunjukkan Tuan Cho malah membuat Siwon merasa dirinya sendiri terancam, entah mengapa. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Tuan Cho yang berlagak tenang seperti ini. Ia tahu, Tuan yang telah menjadi tuannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu pasti tengah menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap.

"Ne. Tuan," jawab Siwon cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tidak ingin melihat sinar emosi dalam mata Tuan Cho.

"Cih! Kyuhyun tidak akan bertahan lama dengan namja itu. Anakku pasti hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Satu bulan lagi, dia pasti akan kembali ke Cho Manor," ujar Tuan Cho. Ia memutar kursinya, memandangi padatnya jalanan kota Seoul dari atas gedung diruangannya.

"Tapi, sepertinya Tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengannya, Tuan Cho," ujar Siwon, ia msih enggan menatap Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho tersenyum sinis. "Mereka tidak akan bersama, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun-ku akan meninggalkan bocah gay itu sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun-ku bukan gay!"

"Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?"

"Biarkan saja. Mereka akan hancur sendiri. Karena… Kyuhyun adalah milik Cho Manor, dan milikku. Putraku tersayang," katanya sinis.

**Lavender**

"Sebenarnya ada banyak film yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu, Luhan-ssi. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat buru-buru ya?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia mencari kunci apartemennya didalam tas. Satu setengah jam dalam bioskop bersama dengan Sehun tidak terlalu buruk, apalagi kalau sadar niat baik pemuda itu untuk mengajarinya sejarah korea. Satu nilai plus lagi untuk Sehun.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Terimakasih atas semuanya," ujar Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu saja?"

"Aniyo. Tidak perlu. Aku naik kereta," katanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, dan memasuki tangga bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan kereta bawah tanah.

Luhan segera bergegas. Sebentar lagi malam. Kereta pasti penuh dengan penumpang. Ah—ia tidak akan dapat tempat duduk kali ini. Dan benar saja, Luhan harus berdiri selama tigapuluh menit kedepan dengan dua pemberhentian kereta. Hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Luhan mengambil tempat tepat disamping pintu masuk kereta. Ia berniat cepat-cepat keluar ketika kereta sudah sampai ke pemberhentian yang ia maksud. AC yang dipasang dalam kereta benar-benar tidak bisa membantu rasa panas yang menguar disekeliling tubuhnya akibat terjepit ditengah kesesakan dalam kereta.

"Luhan-ssi. Ha-ah… aku hampir saja kehilanganmu."

Luhan segera menoleh.

"Sehun-ssi?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu berlari kencang dengan sekuat tenaganya untuk sampai kesini.

"Kau… untuk apa ada disini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tampak canggung untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Ia berdiri tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Aku… boleh pinjam catatan matematika-mu?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat, masih belum loading apa maksud Sehun. "Apa?"

"Begini, kau tidak perlu mengajariku. Kau tau? Soal matematika. Aku bisa belajar sendiri. Hanya saja, aku tidak punya bahannya," ujar pemuda itu terkekeh.

Duag!

Luhan menendang lutut Sehun keras, membuat pemuda itu berjengit kesakitan. Ia mengaduh berkali-kali sebelum labuhan onyx tajam itu mengarah pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menendangku? Aku sudah meminta baik-baik!"

"Mwo? Kau tau? Aku sudah berusaha menghindarimu! Dan gara-gara simbiosis mutualisme bodoh itu, aku malah mendapat situasi bodoh bersamamu. Dan dengan polosnya kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak pernah mencatat pelajaran matematika, begitu? Dasar bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ujar Luhan. Ia merasa begitu lancar dalam berkata-kata sekarang. Bahkan mungkin, terlalu banyak kata-kata "bodoh?" dengan penyusunan kalimat aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun terpaku, ia mundur selangkah. Luhan yang tengah emosi seperti itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat menakutkan. Begitu dingin dan—seram mungkin?

Brugh!

Kereta berhenti tiba-tiba. Sehun otomatis terdorong kedepan dan menambrak Luhan. Memerangkap pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua bola mereka bertemu. Dan seketika, bola mata Luhan membesar ketika ia sadar bahwa Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi kalau merasakan kalau bibir Sehun menekan bibirnya. Dunia kecil Luhan menghitam—

Sehun hanya bisa gelagapan melihat Luhan pingsan ketika dengan tidak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu.

**To Be Continue**

**Dibalik panggung.**

**Lavend : Entahlah… saya paling suka kata To Be Continue…*mikir keras *ditabok. :3**

**Sungmin : Aku sudah muncul, tapi entah kenapa. Porsiku masih sedikit!*tatap tajam.**

**Lavend : Oh? Mau nambah? Kenapa gak bilang?*kasih nasi + iwak peyek XD**

**Kyuhyun : Aku masih belum mengerti. Aku disini cinta ama Ming Hyung apa kagak seh?*gak nyante**

**Lavend : Entahlah… ana juga bingung*a la arab :D**

**Siwon : Gue cuman muncul bentar apa muncul terus?*ustad gaul**

**Lavend : Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?*plak XD**

**Kai : GUE GAK MUNCUL SAMA SEKALI DISINI! -.-**

**Lavend : *kabur**

**Dio : Aku juga enggak. U.u**

**Sehun : Uwo… HunHan udah ada ya? *.***

**Lavend : Biasa aja woi!*timpuk**

**Luhan : -_-**

**Lavend : *cuek. So, wanna review? *_* komentar kalian bikin saya bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bayangan

"Begini, kau tidak perlu mengajariku. Kau tau? Soal matematika. Aku bisa belajar sendiri. Hanya saja, aku tidak punya bahannya," ujar pemuda itu terkekeh.

Duag!

Luhan menendang lutut Sehun keras, membuat pemuda itu berjengit kesakitan. Ia mengaduh berkali-kali sebelum labuhan onyx tajam itu mengarah pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menendangku? Aku sudah meminta baik-baik!"

"Mwo? Kau tau? Aku sudah berusaha menghindarimu! Dan gara-gara simbiosis mutualisme bodoh itu, aku malah mendapat situasi bodoh bersamamu. Dan dengan polosnya kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak pernah mencatat pelajaran matematika, begitu? Dasar bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ujar Luhan. Ia merasa begitu lancar dalam berkata-kata sekarang. Bahkan mungkin, terlalu banyak kata-kata "bodoh?" dengan penyusunan kalimat aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun terpaku, ia mundur selangkah. Luhan yang tengah emosi seperti itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat menakutkan. Begitu dingin dan—seram mungkin?

Brugh!

Kereta berhenti tiba-tiba. Sehun otomatis terdorong kedepan dan menambrak Luhan. Memerangkap pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua bola mereka bertemu. Dan seketika, bola mata Luhan membesar ketika ia sadar bahwa Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi kalau merasakan kalau bibir Sehun menekan bibirnya. Dunia kecil Luhan menghitam—

Sehun hanya bisa gelagapan melihat Luhan pingsan ketika dengan tidak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu.

**Comatose**

**Main Cast :** Kai, D.O, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan and Sehun.

**Pairing :** KyuMin, KaiDo, HunKai, HunHan and KaiHun.

**Disclaimer Super Junior dan EXO milik fansnya. Lavender hanya punya jalan cerita ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for all my readers. Happy Reading.**

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Menampilkan iris kecoklatan.

Kedip. Kedip.

Langit-langit berwarna biru gelap, dan ranjang besar yang tengah ia tiduri terasa nyaman. Dan Luhan tau—ini… bukan kamarnya. Lalu, kamar siapa? Perlu waktu lima menit bagi Luhan untuk mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya.

Blush. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah. Perasaan sakit tiba-tiba saja menderanya karena menahan malu. Apa kata orang didalam kereta tadi setelah melihat dirinya berciuman dengan sesama _gender_-nya. Luhan rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup bila mengingat hal itu. Ia berjanji tidak akan naik kereta api lagi lain kali. Pengalamannya kali ini benar-benar menghilangkan harga dirinya.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, merasa galau mendadak. Ia—tadi mencium Sehun? Apa dirinya sudah bertransformasi menjadi gay? Lalu kenapa ia mencium Sehun? Kenapa dia pingsan? Ha—ah… pertanyaan se-simple itu terasa sulit untuk dijawab oleh otak Luhan yang jenius.

Luhan tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia pusing. Ia tidak ingin mengingat ciuman tidak sengaja antara dirinya dan Sehun. Ciuman sesama _gender_ yang dilakukannya sangat memalukan, terlebih dilakukan ditempat umum. Tunggu? Apa baru saja Luhan mengakui kalau dia bersedia dicium kalau ditempat yang lebih sepi.

Luhan merasa harus memeriksakan dirinya ke psikolog. Dirinya sudah mulai gila.

"Andwae!" teriak Luhan berlebihan. Ia meremas rambutnya keras, melampiaskan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Kau bangun?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Luhan. Luhan segera menengok kearah sumber suara, dan melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah baki berisi minuman.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun juga nampak canggung melihat keadaan Luhan. Kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Luhan kala itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan di dalam Kereta.

"Eum… begini…."

"Sebaiknya, aku pulang sekarang," ucap Luhan. Ia bergegas berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar kamar Sehuh.

"Dan… tolong lupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu." Kata Luhan cepat. Ia masih berdiri membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, tepat limabelas menit sejak kepergian Luhan. Ia meraba bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan bagian itu menempel pada bibir Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir bayangan yang tiba-tiba mampir diotaknya. Tubuhnya memanas hanya karena membayangkan hal itu.

"A-astaga… sepertinya aku sudah gila," gumamnya lirih.

**Lavender**

**Tokyo, Jepang…**

**Di Sebuah Café…**

"Lebih baik kau pulang lebih dulu, ada teman lama yang ingin kutemui, Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Biasanya, senyum tipis yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya cukup untuk membuat Sungmin tenang. Tapi tidak kali ini, pikiran-pikiran negative mendominasi hati Sungmin. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali. Sungmin begitu takut sampai ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ye?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas pegangan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menatap keluar café. Melihat orang-orang berjalan berlalu-lalang. Sejenak, Sungmin membiarkan dirinya menjernihkan otaknya. Mencoba berpikir normal. Iris Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menyelami pemikiran lelaki yang ada didepannya itu.

"Gwenchana? Kau sakit, hm?" Kyuhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sungmin. Mengecek temperature Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelak, ia tersenyum garing. "Gwenchana. Ah… aku pulang," ucap Sungmin. Ia meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, meresapi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Aroma ini… tidak akan pernah dilupakannya sampai kapanpun. Aroma yang ia sukai. Aroma yang menenangkan seluruh sarafnya yang tegang. Ia… kembali jatuh cinta pada pamuda dalam dekapannya.

"Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak dan segera melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun cepat.

Kiss.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin cepat. Berharap lelaki didepannya segera sadar dan kembali kealam nyata.

"Ya?" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau melamun?"

Sungmin tertawa grogi. Ia melirik kesekitarnya. Ciuman kecil dari Kyuhyun cukup menarik pusat perhatian orang di dalam café. "Aku pergi sekarang Kyu," ucap Sungmin. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar café.

"Ming? Kau kenapa?"

**Lavender**

Kyuhyun memegang mug ditangannya erat. Coklat hangat di dalam mug yang digenggamnya belum ia minum sama sekali. Iris onyx-nya menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan dingin. Situasi awkward jelas berkumpul mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan lelaki didepannya.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat. Diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam diam. Lelaki didepan Kyuhyun nampak mendesah gusar, ia menggeser kursi duduknya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bicara. Kyuhyun masih diam, memperhatikan.

Lelaki didepan Kyuhyun tersenyum—lembut. Ia meraih kopi hitam yang ia pesan, kemudian meminumnya seteguk.

"Kau tahu 'kan kedatanganku kemari untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sudut bibir kirinya, memasang mimik sesinis mungkin. Suasana disekitar café benar-benar tidak membantu suasana awkward yang melanda dua insan tersebut.

"Apa karena Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun, berusaha menebak.

Siwon, nama lelaki yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menampilkan _dimple smile_ yang benar-benar memukau.

"Bingo! Kau jenius seperti biasanya," ujar Siwon, berusaha memecahkan suasana canggung antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun terdiam, memperhatikan gelagat Siwon. Ya, Siwon masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Lelaki penuh wibawa berpembawaan tenang itu memang selalu terlihat dewasa dimata Kyuhyun. Siwon, sosok kakak lelakinya dulu.

"Tenang saja, bukan Tuan Cho yang menyuruhku datang kemari," ujar Siwon, masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat, berusaha sedapat mungkin membaca pikiran lelaki berambut hazel dihadapannya. " Kyu… kalau kau terus mempertahankan keadaan ini. Aku tidak bisa menjamin Sungmin tidak akan terluka," katanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, pegangan pada mug miliknya ia perkuat. Matanya menatap kosong pada meja.

"Aku tahu. Aku—dan Sungmin tidak bisa bersama," lirih Kyuhyun. Sinar matanya berubah sendu.

Jeda sebentar. Siwon terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sungmin, Won Hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendesah, berusaha mengontrol pikirannya sendiri yang ingin menghujat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi, kali ini tidak semudah itu. Kali ini Kyuhyun menentang Appa-nya sendiri, Cho Yongphil, Presiden Cho Grup. Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Pamannya itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun terluka. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia sudah anggap adik itu terluka.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kau sudah berlebihan pada Sungmin. Kalau kau hanya ingin main-main dengannya, segeralah berhenti. Karena rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit bagi Sungmin." Siwon berujar.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Hyung…."

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Onyx bertemu dengan onyx. Sinar resah tidak bisa disembunyikan dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kau menganggapku berlebihan pada Sungmin. Mungkin, kau mengira kalau aku hanya main-main dengannya. Tapi sungguh, aku akan menjaga Sungmin—"

"Ternyata kau masih belum mengerti maksudku, Cho Kyuhyun. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seolah kau bisa dengan mudah melindungi Sungmin. Kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa nama "Cho" didepan namamu. Hanya tinggalkan dia bila tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Mungkin sekarang kau belum melihat hasil tindakanmu sekarang. Mungkin, Yongphil Ahjussi masih memberimu kelonggaran. Cobalah mengerti sedikit saja tentang orang lain, jangan egois dan memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri!" Siwon meraih kopinya, meminum isinya sampai tandas. Ia cukup haus hanya karena berbicara pada Kyuhyun terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Aku…. Aku akan ke Kanada tiga hari lagi. Kai tidak akan datang walaupun aku memintanya. Aku tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya dia. Aku—kuharap kau datang dan menjadi wali kami, Hyung."

Siwon mencoba tersenyum, walau hanya senyum dipaksakan yang tersirat dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar akan dibunuh oleh pamannya sendiri kalau ketahuan menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun di Kanada nanti.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu Kyu," jawab Siwon, mempertegas posisinya yang canggung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Siwon, "Gwenchana, aku mengerti."

"Kau bisa 'kan? Mempertimbangkan kata-kataku tadi? Ini demi kebaikanmu, Kyu. Dunia tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan," ujar Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi. Kecuali Sungmin sudah bosan dan membuangnya. Ia tidak akan pergi dari sisi Sungmin. Tidak akan. Keinginan seringan ini mungkin terdengar egois. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Sungmin ada disisinya, mendampinginya.

"Aku pergi Hyung," ujar Kyuhyun.

**Lavender**

**Korea…**

**SMEnt High School…**

Sehun sudah berusaha keras. Ia berusaha sampai rasanya ia ingin menyerah. Mencoba berbicara dengan Luhan tiga hari ini rasanya sangat sulit. Padahal, tes matematika tiap minggu menunggunya didepan mata. Mungkin ini kesalahan Sehun. Mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya kejadian di Kereta api tiga hari yang lalu. Luhan menjauhinya. Luhan tidak ingin melihatnya, bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan "Hi" pun pemuda asal China itu enggan. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Sehun bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah entah mengapa.

Tunggu?

Merasa bersalah? Untuk apa? Dirinya dan Luhan tahu, masalah ciuman dalam kereta api beberapa hari yang lalu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Lalu? Untuk apa ia merasa bersalah? Sehun tidak bersalah sama sekali karena hal ini. Bahkan, Sehun sudah mau repot-repot menggendong tubuh Luhan yang lumayan berat dipunggungnya sampai rumah. Tentu saja yang dimaksud disini adalah rumah Sehun. Pasalnya, Sehun tidak tau sama sekali dimana tempat tinggal Luhan.

Sehun mencoba lagi. Kali ini ia yakin tidak akan gagal. Bahkan, ia sudah mengekori jadwal harian Luhan dari masuk sekolah sampai menghilang dibalik gerbang selama tiga hari ini. Hari ini Luhan free, tidak ada jadwal latihan sepak bola, mengerjakan tugas dengan teman, dan hal-hal lain yang kerap dijadikan Luhan alasan agar tidak bertemu dengan Sehun.

Ha-ah… Sehun benar-benar berbakat menjadi stalker hanya karena sebuah rasa bersalah.

"Luhan-ssi!" teriak Luhan ketika melihat pemuda asal China itu muncul dari arah tikungan didepannya.

Luhan otomatis berbalik haluan, dan melangkah cepat, berusaha menghindari dari Sehun. Ia menganggap teriakan Sehun angin lalu, sampai merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Ia menatap tangan itu. Tangan putih albino milik Sehun. Luhan merutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia bisa sesial itu hingga harus bertemu Sehun hari ini. Alasan apalagi yang harus ia keluarkan agar bisa terlepas dari suanasa canggung yang tiba-tiba memerangkap mereka?

"A-ah… Sehun-ssi?" Luhan tertawa garing. Ia membalikkan badannya, mencoba memasang wajah bersahabat.

"Hei, chingu. Kau menghindariku—" ujar Sehun, to the point tanpa embel-embel basa-basi diawal percakapan mereka.

"Ah… jeongmal?" Luhan menatapi tangannya yang masih dipegangi erat oleh Sehun.

Sehun meninggikan sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan sikap Luhan. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, dan mendapati tatapan pemuda asal China itu berlabuh pada tangan yang ada digenggamannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu, Luhan-ssi. Aku tahu, kau akan kabur lagi dariku setelah ini," ujar Sehun, benar-benar tanpa basa-basi. Membuat Luhan memerah malu. Untung saja, koridor saat itu sedang sepi-sepinya. Siswa-siswi yang lain sudah pulang daritadi, sementara Luhan mengambil jatah piket kebersihannya hari ini.

"Ja-jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan belum mengendor. Luhan sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun.

"Dengar. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk mengajarimu sejarah korea, bisakah sekarang kau sekarang tepati janjimu untuk mengajariku matematika?"

Luhan menelan salivanya susah. Ia memang tidak pernah merasa berjanji pada Sehun. Hal itu hanyalah simbiosis mutualisme, ingat? Saling mengajari. Dan Luhan sangat sadar, Sehun sudah menuntaskan kewajibannya setelah pulang dari bioskop kemarin.

"Begini Sehun-ssi. Kemarin 'kan kau hanya mengatakan akan meminjam buku catatanku. Ah—tenang saja, besok aku akan membawakannya," katanya mencoba bersikap tenang. Terlihat sekali bahwa Luhan tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Sehun mendesah. Merasa Luhan adalah pribadi yang sangat ajaib. Bisa-bisanya pemuda yang ada didepannya sekarang bersikap santai dengan semua ini. Sementara Sehun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari waktu agar bisa berbicara dengan Luhan perihal peristiwa ciuman tidak sengaja itu.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Sehun. Mimiknya yang bersahabat tiba-tiba menghilang dibawa angin musim dingin.

"Y-ye?"

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan, mengunci gerakan Luhan. Punggung Luhan menabrak dinding belakangnya.

Deg

Seperti de javu, Luhan merasa pernah melihat posisinya sekarang ini. Tepatnya, dimana seorang Sehun pernah mencoba me-rape Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Oh My—

Apa semua hal yang dirasakan Kai waktu itu akan dipraktekkan Sehun padanya? Pikiran-pikiran negative menyambangi otak Luhan. Bingung. Ia bingung. Ia juga merasa resah dikala Sehun tidak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Bahkan, pemuda itu sudah berusaha memerangkapnya kedinding. Keringat dingin pertanda gugup mengalir deras dipelipis Luhan. Ia takut dengan posisi seperti ini. Riwayat anak teladan miliknya benar-benar akan tamat kalau Sehun benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kai, pada dirinya.

"Sehun-ssi… kau berlebihan," lirih Luhan, mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia tahu. Iris kecoklatan milik Sehun menatapinya tajam, membuat Luhan tidak berkutik.

"Ingat posisi ini, Luhan-ssi? Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis tiga hari ini," bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan rasanya ingin menghilang saja kala itu. Lututnya lemas tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum Sehun melakukan hal-hal tidak sopan padanya. Ha-ah… ia gila. Luhan merasakan dirinya sudah mulai gila.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau tenang saja, aku tidak berusaha menghindarimu. Akan kubawakan besok ok? Jadi, berhentilah bercanda seperti ini. Kalau kau ingin menakutiku karena aku kabur darimu, thanks to God! Kau sudah berhasil—" lirih Luhan, ia menunduk dalam.

Tapi Sehun masih diam, bahkan setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan. Luhan merasakannya, iris kecoklatan itu masih belum bergeming. Masih menatapnya tajam seperti semula.

"Aniyo… yang ingin kukatakan bukan itu, Luhan-ssi. Kau menjauhiku bukan karena hal itu," ujar Sehun.

Ia meraba wajah Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Gerakan spontan Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan kaget, dan menatap iris kecoklatan Sehun.

"Ya!" teriak Luhan. Ia tidak bisa diam saja dengan posisinya sekarang ini.

"Gara-gara ciuman waktu itu 'kan? Hei, kau benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman dalam waktu yang sama," katanya lagi, tanpa mengindahkan aksi protes Luhan barusan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk melupakan peristiwa itu 'kan, Sehun-ssi? Kenapa kau masih membahasnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa santai dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Karena kau menjauhiku. Tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal untukmu. Kau pasti menjauhiku karena alasan ini 'kan?"

Luhan terdiam. Perkataan Sehun sepenuhnya benar. Tapi sekeras apapun Sehun membujuknya mengatakan kebenaran, Luhan akan tutup mulut. Peristiwa memalukan tempo hari enggan ia ingat. Ia ingin melupakan peristiwa itu.

"Kau diam? Berarti benar. Dengar Luhan-ssi, ciuman yang kemarin terjadi dengan tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak tau akan terjadi hal yang seperti itu, kau dengar?" Sehun terlihat bersalah.

"Aku tau, bisakah kau segera menyingkir?"

Sehun tersenyum, memperlihatkan wajah bersahabatnya lagi. "Kau memaafkanku 'kan?" tanyanya.

Tunggu? Memangnya kapan Sehun meminta maaf?

Terpaksa, Luhan mengangguk. "Ne," katanya terpaksa. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain memaafkan Sehun, ya 'kan?

"Good boy," Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengacak surai hitam milik Luhan.

**Lavender**

Kai sudah bertanya kesana dan kemari tentang orang yang sedang ia cari sekarang. Tapi nihil. Tida ada seorang pun yang mengenal nama Do Kyungsoo. Hal ini benar-benar membuat seorang Kim—Cho Jong In dilanda bingung. Jelas-jelas, kartu pelajar yang ia pegang adalah milik seorang pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo, tapi—kenapa tidak ada?

Kai kembali bertanya pada seorang siswa yang lewat didepannya, "Kau tahu seorang siswa yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai.

Orang yang ditanya nampak bingung. Hampir saja ia menggeleng jika teman disebelahnya tidak memotong pembicaraan, "Ah… Do Kyungsoo? Ya, kau ingat 'kan? Do Kyungsoo yang itu!" teman disebelah orang yang diajak bicara oleh Kai terlihat antusias.

"Oh… aku tahu. Do Kyungsoo. Tentu saja. Itu namanya. Orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai D.o, hal itulah yang membuatku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kai-ssi," ujarnya.

"D.o?" Kai membeo, berusaha melapalkan nama yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ne, D.o. si siswa berprestasi, si hantu teladan…." ucap orang itu lagi sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kai.

Kai memegang kartu tanda pelajar didepannya. D.o? Ia baru mendengar nama seperti itu. Terasa asing ditelinganya. Ya, sangat aneh 'kan kedengarannya? Siswa-siwi bahkan lebih mengenal nama D.o daripada Do Kyungsoo, bukankah itu terdengar aneh.

"Lalu… dimana aku harus menemukan D.o?" tanya Kai bingung. Tidak sempat menanyakan hal penting itu pada informan dadakannya tadi.

**Lavender**

Kai memandang Sehun bingung. Sehun nampak berbeda kali ini. Tidak ada lagi senyuman bodoh itu. Tidak ada lagi tatapan yang membuat Kai muak. Yang ada hanya Sehun yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Gairah terselubung terlihat jelas dimata pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kondisi Sehun saat itu membuat Kai terpaku. Ia tidak bisa meneriaki Sehun seperti biasanya, bahkan marah. Jantung Kai berdetak kencang, ingin keluar dari tulang rusuknya seiring dengan langkah Sehun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tunggu? Kearahnya?

Kai segera melihat kesekeliling. Matanya melebar ketika melihat dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya dirantai. Tubuhnya setengah telanjang, dengan atasan terbuka sepenuhnya. Kai memandangi dirinya sendiri, merasa bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti ini? Kenapa dirinya bisa ada ditempat seperti ini?

Ruangan serba putih itu tidak kerap membuat Kai merasa aman. Ia merasa terancam, terlebih melihat Sehun terus mendekat padanya dengan seringai aneh dibibir pemuda itu.

_Kau! Oh Sehun! Menjauh dariku!_

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kai semakin merasa takut ketika menyadari kerongkongannya tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mencegah Sehun untuk terus melangkah maju. Pemuda itu sudah merangkak menuju dirinya. Sehun sudah naik keranjangnya dan menindih Kai.

Mata dingin Sehun cukup untuk membekukan Kai. Kai terdiam. Ia tahu, ia sudah tamat kali ini. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapan Sehun. Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa bersikap selemah ini dihadapan Sehun? Kai ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi bibirnya bungkam. Irisnya terjerat bola mata kecoklatan milik Sehun.

Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat, mengelus pipi Kai. Kai masih diam. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia kehilangan control.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik ditelinga kiri Kai, menghembuskan napasnya disana. Menimbulkan friksi-friksi aneh yang menjalar ditubuh Kai. "Saranghae—" bisik Sehun. Ia menjilat telinga Kai, mengulumnya.

Kai membelalakkan matanya.

_Tidak! Tidak Oh Sehun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku!_

Kai kembali berteriak dalam diamnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya hening yang didapatnya. Suara yang ia harapkan tidak kunjung keluar. Sementara, sapuan lidah Sehun sudah turun keleher Kai, menghisap, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigiti kulit berwarna tan itu.

"Eunghh~~"

_Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku begini?_

Kai tanpa sadar mendesah. Ia mendesah ketika Sehun dengan lihainya menggerakkan daging tanpa tulang itu dilehernya. Kai berusaha berteriak lagi, tapi hanya desahan yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat wajah Kai benar-benar memerah. Ia marah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia malu pada Sehun. I-ia…lemah. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dirinya? Dirinya tunduk dibawah Sehun?

Kai rasanya ingin pingsan!

Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat, mengelus perut Kai, memutar-mutarnya dibagian yang sama. Sementara tangan kanan Sehun naik keatas, memilin nipple kiri Kai. Tubuh Kai menegang diperlakukan seperti itu. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat menuju satu tempat tepat diselangkangannya. Desahan tertahan terus keluar dari bibirnya. Kai memejamkan matanya erat, tidak sanggup melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Emphhhh—"

Sret…!

Perlakuan Sehun berhenti. Kai membuka kedua matanya, disambut dengan senyum hangat Sehun.

"Saranghae," katanya lagi.

Kiss

Sehun menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kai. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Tangan kanannya meraih leher Kai, memperdalam ciumannya pada pemuda itu. Tangan kiri Sehun masih sigap memilin nipple Kai, memutarnya perlahan, menggoda sang empunya. Terkadang, ia menarik nipple Kai secara mengambang, membuat Kai mendesah keras disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Buka mulutmu," titah Sehun disela-sela ciumannya. Tubuh Kai bereaksi, ia dengan mudah memberikan akses masuk bagi lidah Sehun untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kai membelalak lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan mudah Sehun bisa menundukkannya? Kenapa? Hanya desahan panjang yang terdengar lirih dari mulut Kai.

Sehun masih betah mencium namja dibawahnya. Merasakan saliva keduanya yang saling berbagi satu samalain. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh seorang Kim—Cho Jong In. Sehun tersenyum lembut ditengah ciuman mereka. Lidah Sehun menjelajahi rongga mulut Kai, mengajak tuannya bergelut dalam ruang sempit milik mereka berdua.

Hisap. Jilat.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia terlalu bingung. Lutut Sehun terus memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan padanya. Lutut Sehun terus menekan kejantanannya yan masih dilapisi oleh celana. Kai mendesah keras, logikanya hilang. Nalurinya berkuasa, kabut napsu menguasai matanya. Ia ingin meminta lebih. Ya, lebih.

Sampai—

"Tuan muda?"

Deg

Kai membuka matanya. Ruangan serba putih tempatnya dan Sehun melakukan "itu" menghilang. Berganti dengan kamarnya sendiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kai masih linglung. Ia masih bisa merasakan, celananya mengetat. Sesuau didalam sana menggembung. Rasanya sakit dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri, mencoba terbangun dari shock dadakan yang dialaminya.

"Jadi… hanya mimpi?"

Wajah Kai memerah, merasa malu sendiri dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Rasanya ingin pingsan, tapi egonya menolak untuk melakukan hal yang memalukan tersebut.

**To Be Continue**

**Belakang panggung :**

Lavend : Saya lagi suka HunHan…*plak. XD makanya banyak HunHan dimari. :p

Luhan : Sehun terlihat sangat berbayaha disini*mikir keras. Susah ya, penulis sableng kayak elo emang selalu bergantung mood. -_- *nyindir

Lavend : Halah! Lebay. :p *ditimpuk Luhan XD saya gak sableng kok, saya normal ._.

Sehun : Uwo… suka karakter saya disini. :3 cool banget*kayaknya. XD btw, apa FF ini bakal lo tamatin? Lo 'kan orangnya gampang kena virus males!

Lavend : Masih kerenan Kai. :p wah… ini FF dambaan saya. Saya mau melampiaskan emosi saya di FF ini, jadi… saya usahakan gak berhenti ditengah jalan.

Kai : Aku masih terlalu dikit disini! KAPAN PORSIKU DITAMBAH? :3 BTW, INI HUNKAI, KAIHUN, HUNHAN, APA KAIDO! YANG JELAS DONG!*gak nyante

Lavend : Semuanya ada kok. Bahkan, kalo suka, kita bikin threesome antara Kai—Luhan—Sehun. *O* #sinting

D.o : Aku cuman muncul nama dichapter ini*nangis Bombay

Lavend : Tenang, chapter depan. You muncul banyak *_* *cring

Kyuhyun : Uwo… cucok banget yah gue. Yang bagian tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin Hyung itu lho…*kedip-kedip gaje XD

Lavend : NARSIS DAH! -_- saya siksa nanti kamu di chapter depan*senyum nista.*ditimpuk Kyu -.-

Sungmin : Kenapa aku terus-terusan negative thinking disini? -_- *gak nyante

Lavend : Yaudah, Ming aja yang bikin FF ini, protes mulu. -_- *ikutan gak nyante.

Siwon : Saya muncul lagi, hahaahahaha*ketawa garing, bingung mau ngomong apa. Ane apa bakal muncul terus disini? Atau… ntar saya bakal punya couple sendiri?

Lavend : Hahahahahha…*ikutan ketawa garing kriuk kriuk. XD entahlah Won Hyung. Masa depanmu suram disini. :3

Cho YongPhil : Kenapa namaku ada disini?*tatap tajam

Lavend : A-astaga… map om. Gak sengaja*ditabok. -.- kena mulu gue*nasib TAT para pemain pada maen kasar neh*tendangin atu-atu XD

**Mianhae karena saya belum bisa bales review*sungkem. Kemungkinan akan saya balas chapter 6. T.T ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya gak bisa membalas review. Terimakasih buat readers yang udah bersedia mereview. Kalian semangat saya! ^^**

**Dan… tentang pair utama, tolong bersabar ne? Yang pasti, KaiHunHanSoo dan KyuMin adalah pair utama. Just enjoy the story, karena sebenarnya FF ini udah tamat diotak saya*plak. **

**Maukah ngasih saya koment? Kalo gak mau yaudah deh, saya gak maksa*plak. Hehe…*ketawa garing**

**Soalnya, sebelum jadi author, saya juga pernah jadi Silent Readers*buka aib sendiri. :3**

**Waktu itu saya gak tau gimana caranya koment, soalnya saya ol lewat hp, inilah nasib gak punya modem*mewek. Setiap mau post FF, saya musti ke warnet dulu. Dan jatah saya ke warnet Cuma seminggu dua kali, atau mungkin kurang. Mama bisa ngamuk kalau saya sering-sering pergi kesana. Susah ya, punya mama terlalu perhatian (?)*gak sadar curcol.**

**Gak janji sih, tapi… kalo ide lagi ngalir lancar, kemungkinan akan publish dua kali dalam seminggu. Mungkin juga kurang*gak pasti, jadi jangan dipercaya. :3**

**Udah ah, saya pusing mau ngomong apa*plak. Tunggu FF ini minggu depan ya! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Top Club Part 1

**Np : Big Bag – Love Song**

"Tuan muda?"

Deg

Kai membuka matanya. Ruangan serba putih tempatnya dan Sehun melakukan "itu" menghilang. Berganti dengan kamarnya sendiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kai masih linglung. Ia masih bisa merasakan, celananya mengetat. Sesuau didalam sana menggembung. Rasanya sakit dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri, mencoba terbangun dari shock dadakan yang dialaminya.

"Jadi… hanya mimpi?"

Wajah Kai memerah, merasa malu sendiri dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Rasanya ingin pingsan, tapi egonya menolak untuk melakukan hal yang memalukan tersebut.

**Comatose**

**Main Cast :** Kai, D.O, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan and Sehun.

**Pairing :** KyuMin dan KaiHunHanSoo.

**Disclaimer Super Junior dan EXO milik fansnya. Lavender hanya punya jalan cerita ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for all my readers. Happy Reading yo! ^^**

Luhan merasa canggung. Dirinya terjebak ditengah-tengah. Antara Kai dan Sehun. Mata Sehun terus menatapi Kai daritadi. Suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa terganggu. Luhan tertawa garing, berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara mereka bertiga.

"Hahahahaha… ya ampun, aku baru ingat kalau harus menemui Kim Seonsaeng jam istirahat ini. Eung… sepertinya aku harus duluan," katanya grogi. Mencari alasan. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, hendak pergi.

Siing!

Tatapan tajam Kai menghentikan langkah Luhan. Luhan membatu ditempat. Belum sempat menggerakkan satu senti pun kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Luhan-ssi, sebaiknya kau juga ajak Sehun-ssi pergi, ya 'kan? Bukankah kalian datang bersama?" sindir Kai.

Sehun terbuyar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Kai cepat. Ekspresi tanya terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Mwo?"

Kai menengok kearah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun sekarang ini. Setidaknya sampai bayangan yang ia mimpikan semalam buyar dari ingatannya. Wajah Kai memerah dengan cepat. Kai merasa dirinya sudah gila. Ia gila hanya karena memimpikan Sehun. Dan orang yang ingin dihindari oleh Kai itu malah datang saat jam istirahat pertama ke kelasnya. Ha-ah… hal ini terkadang-kadang benar-benar membuat Kai frustasi.

"Naega? Sehun-ssi datang atas kemauannya sendiri, Kai-ssi. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" bela Luhan. Ia terlalu ogah untuk mencampuri urusan Kai—Sehun. Kalau mau jujur, perasaannya dan Kai mungkin sama tentang Sehun. Dirinya dan Kai sama-sama ingin menghindar dari orang yang bernama Oh Sehun! Sejauh mungkin!

"Oh ya?" tanya Kai, curiga.

Sehun tersenyum maniak. Melihat Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, adalah kesempatan Sehun untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kai. Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya tepat disamping Kai, menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda itu.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Kai dari belakang, menimbulkan friksi-friksi aneh yang tiba-tiba timbul disekujur tubuh Kai. Membuat Kai mengingat mimpinya lagi. "Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Sehun, mulai sinting.

Deg

Kai membatu. Bayangan-bayangan mimpi kemarin malam kembali terbayang diotaknya, bagai potongan-potongan kaset rusak yang terus diputar ulang. Jantung Kai berdetak cepat, seperti sedang lari marathon. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dimasa mudanya ini Kai menderita gejala panic saat didekat Sehun?

Jadi—

Yang harus Kai lakukan sekarang untuk menenangkan jantungnya adalah—

BRAK!

"MENJAUH DARIKU OH SEHUN!" teriak Kai marah. Ia berdiri mendadak, membuat Sehun terjengkang dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aw! Kau kasar sekali Kai-ssi…," katanya. Sehun mengelus pantatnya yang telah merasakan enaknya dicium lantai.

Kai menutup mulutnya, ingin tertawa. Tapi menjaga imej adalah tugasnya. Ia tidak mungkin tertawa melihat kelakukan kekanakan Sehun. Sehun musuhnya, walau sepihak. Setidaknya Kai harus selalu waspada ketika Sehun dekat-dekat dengannya. Setan kecil itu punya berbagai macam wajah yang "berbahaya". Tentu saja berbahaya versi seorang Jong In.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, homo!" ejek Kai tersenyum mencela.

"Walaupun homo, aku hanya menyukaimu honey—" ujar Sehun, hampir membuat Kai melolot ditempat.

Sehun tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan pedas yang dilontarkan Kai padanya. Ia malah menyeringai usil, berdiri menghampiri Kai, "Jadi, kau benar-benar cemburu?"

Ah… memang benar. Cinta memang bisa membutakan segalanya, bahkan seorang Oh Sehun yang dari luarnya dikenal dingin oleh orang-orang.

Kai tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Namun hanya sebentar. Setelah Kai berhasil menguasai emosinya, ia menatap Sehun dingin. "Aa… seperti kau penting saja bagiku," katanya sinis. Senyum melecehkan terlihat dibibirnya.

"Mwo? Bukannya aku yang terpenting bagimu hm?"

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali!"

Luhan mundur selangkah. Ia tidak ingin. Bukan. Ia tidak akan terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Sebaiknya ia pergi darisana sejauh mungkin. Tugasnya untuk meminjamkan Sehun catatan matematikanya sudah selesai. Dan—itu berarti ia bebas 'kan?

"Aku pergi—" ucap Luhan. Ia bergegas berjalan keluar kelas.

"Lho? Luhan-ssi?" Sehun tersadar. Ia melupakan Luhan. A-astaga… ia benar-benar lupa tujuan utamanya kemari. Bukankah ia kesini untuk mengambil buku catatan matematika Luhan? Ke-kenapa ia malah menggoda Kai? Luhan pasti akan menuduhnya aneh lagi nanti. Luhan pasti akan menghindarinya lagi. Arghhht… Sehun bingung sendiri memikirkan pendapat Luhan tentang dirinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, pendapat Luhan sekarang menjadi penting bagi Sehun.

Apa—ia terlalu _addicted_ dengan seorang Kim—Cho Jong In sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Kai? Luhan pasti merasa tersisihkan. Y—Ya, Ya ampun… Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh!

"Lihat? Orang bodoh baru saja kembali ke alam nyata," sindir Kai sinis.

Luhan tidak terlalu memperhatikan omongan Kai. Ia lebih memilih memungut buku catatan Luhan yang tergeletak diatas meja tepat didepannya. Mungkin, perkataan sinis dari Kai sudah terlalu sering didengar Sehun. Sampai kebal. Sampai Sehun hapal dengan segala kalimat-kalimat sinis yang diucapkan Kai padanya.

"Chagia… aku pergi ne? Rindukan aku—" ucap Sehun sinting sembari berlalu menjauhi Kai.

Hah?

Kai melongo. Memasang tampang shock dan tidak percaya. Ia mencerna kembali kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun barusan padanya. Pelipisnya berkedut kesal, pertanda emosinya yang sudah memuncak.

"Cha-chagi? Ho-homo itu… benar-benar gila!" katanya geram. Merasa malu sendiri dipanggil "chagi" oleh sesama _gender_-nya.

**Lavender**

"Aku akan mengantarmu, ne?"

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan. Mungkin, ajakannya terdengar memerintah. Tapi, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun tulus. Namun tetap saja, seorang Oh Sehun adalah kata-kata "warning" untuk Luhan. Dengan sopan, Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencengkram tangannya. Memberikan senyuman pada Sehun. Bersopan santun pada orang yang menawarimu kebaikan 'kan hukumnya wajib.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mampir ke tempat lain nanti," ujar Luhan memberi alasan.

Mata tajam Sehun memicing tidak percaya. Pemuda didepannya seringkali mencari alasan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, dan Sehun tahu itu. Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun penasaran ingin dekat dengan Luhan. Ingin bersahabat dengan pemuda asal China itu.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun—"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, mulai jengah dengan tingkah Sehun, "Kubilang tidak usah 'kan?!"

Deg

Tubuh Sehun mengaku. Jantungnya berdetak kencang—ketakutan. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk, berkata dengan suara gagap.

"N-ne—"

Luhan melihati tangan Sehun yang masih memegangi tangannya daritadi dengan pandangan risih. Cukup menyadarkan Sehun. Ia melepaskan tangan Luhan, menaruh tangan kirinya ditengkuknya. Senyum grogi kembali terhias dibibir Sehun.

"Mianhae, aku hanya takut kau akan menghindariku lagi," katanya jujur. Perkataan yang terdengar jujur itu membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum, "Jadi, boleh aku tahu alamat rumahmu, Luhan-ssi?"

"Mwo? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" Luhan malah balas bertanya.

"Kita 'kan teman. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa salah?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

_Aku terlalu takut untuk memberikannya pada orang berbahaya sepertimu_

Lanjut Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh. Myungsoo, atau siswa yang kerap kali disapa L tengah berlari kearah mereka, tepatnya kearah Luhan. Tiba didepan Luhan, ia mengatur napasnya. Meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena larinya yang lumayan kencang tadi.

"Myungsoo-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ssi? Ah—boleh aku pinjam Luhan-ssi sebentar. Ada rapat dadakan bersama anggota ektrakurikuler sepak bola," katanya cepat. Tanpa permisi. Tanpa minja ijin lebih dahulu, L menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajak pemuda asal China itu berlari bersamanya. Bahkan sebelum pemuda asal China itu mengiyakan untuk diajak mengikuti rapat semacam itu.

Sehun mendesah keras. Ia merasa. Mencoba berteman dengan Luhan sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Luhan terlalu sibuk sebagai seorang siswa tahun ketiga. Bukankah siswa tahun ketiga seharusnya sibuk belajar? Sebentar lagi 'kan mereka harus ikut ujian masuk Universitas.

Memikirkan tentang Luhan membuat Sehun pusing sendiri.

Dering hape disakunya membuat Sehun tersadar. Ia mendekatkan hape-nya ketelinga kanan, mendengarkan panggilan orang diseberang.

"Kekeke~~… jadi, kau akan datang 'kan?"

"Tergantung, apa dia datang atau tidak," jawab Sehun.

Orang diseberang teredengar terkikih keras, kedengaran gila sendirian. "Tentu dia akan datang. Demi perusahaannya, demi namanya yang akan menjadi penerus Cho, ya 'kan?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kau akan datang 'kan, Oh Sehun?" suara diseberang telepon bertanya lagi. Jantung Sehun terdengar berdetak lebih kencang sekarang.

_Melodi alam…_

Terbalut dalam satu ruang dalam rusuknya. Debaman itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun. Bahkan hanya mengingat namanya saja membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Mirip orang gila.

"Aku belum tahu, dia… tidak akan senang bila melihatku di club itu."

Yoochun tertawa kencang mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh ringan, seolah membenarkan apapun yang dipikirkan Yoochun tentangnya. Yoochun menertawai Sehun. Bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi, karena Sehun begitu lugu, dan masih terdengar naïf saat membicarakan tentang Kai. Jelas-jelas selama ini Sehun sudah mengganggu Kai. Dan Kai sudah memberikan jawaban dengan tingkah merasa terganggu dan tidak senangnya saat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tapi barusan? Sehun baru saja mengatakan "dia tidak akan senang". Lihat? Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan, dan tidak peduli itu ternyata terlalu peka dengan apa yang dirasakan Kai.

"Seperti selama ini dia senang saja terus-menerus kau ganggu," sindir Yoochun.

Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya, "Begitulah," katanya singkat, padat nan tidak jelas.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau datang 'kan?"

"Kalau kau bisa menjaminku… kalau dia tidak akan kenapa-napa disana, aku akan datang. Kau tahu 'kan, siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Walau dia anak angkat, tetap saja. Yang akan meneruskan Cho Grup adalah dirinya. Aku menjamin tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhnya disini, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana aku?"

"Kupegang ucapanmu. Kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman disana gara-gara ulah yang lain. Aku akan membalas mereka dengan caraku. Cara Oh Sehun," katanya mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Sehun memasukkan hape-nya kesaku celana. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memandangi langit. Memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat Kai menyukainya. Rasanya sangat sulit. Terlalu sulit bagi Sehun untuk menjangkau pemuda itu. Perasaan ingin menyerah kerap kali datan menghampirinya. Tapi, dirinya tetap percaya dengan apa yang ia yakini. Bahwa perasaannya ini buka sekedar perasaan sayang antar sahabat, tapi lebih.

_**To Be Continue**_

Maaf, chapter ini sangat pendek. Saya gak sempat ngetiknya TAT. Selain itu, ide untuk chapter ini tiba-tiba hilang. Yah… jadi begitulah. Mianhae atas kehambaran chapter ini. L tahu kok kalau chapter ini sangat sangat sangat sangat pendek dan mengecewakan. Aha! Adakah readers yang ingin merekomendasikan FF buat saya? Pair terserah ( kalau YAOI). Yang straight juga boleh kok. ^^ L lagi kekurangan bacaan*plok.

Wanna review?


End file.
